Funeral March of the Marionettes
by VesperChan
Summary: She made the mistake of becoming his obsession. With eyes lit with fire she soon became his dark desire. Sakura Sasori one month word challenge
1. Sin

Disclaimer:/ I do not own Naruto

AN:/ Please review

-

-

-

_Chapter one_

_Sin_

He knew it was wrong .

His whole being knew he was meant to be opposed to it.

But he did it anyway.

He went ahead and stained his hands black in sin.

She was from leaf and he was from the group of criminals known as the Akasuki.

They were mortal enemies just from that, but yet he still couldn't help but feel compelled to sin once more for his own sake.

No, his sin was not her death.

His act of disobedience was far worse in the eyes of fellow comrades and killers in arms.

His sin was birthed when he fell in love with the little flower he was sent to trample on.

-

-

-

The red haired puppeteer of Suna grinned to himself as her fist came crashing into the cavern wall. His grandmother was there, at her side. There were others in the room, but she had his absolute attention. Her hair was wild as she smashed through the rock and earth that separated them, her jade, green eyes blazing with just as much fury. Even her scent held his attention.

Deidara departed leaving the three of them in the room to fight to the death, it seemed like.

Sakura wasted no time. She fought wildly with more strength and courage then the puppeteer of the red sand would like to admit to one as frail and tiny looking as she.

Before long her determination payed off in a way.

His his armor was gone and they could now look each other in the eye, face to face.

His lips didn't move, but he could feel himself smiling. He wanted her for himself. That fire, those eyes, that passion, and determination. He wanted it all for himself.

After his mind was made up, he started becoming more active in the battle between the three. He wouldn't kill his flower, and so he sought to do as little harm to her as possible, but the old coot had to go. This proved difficult since his flower kept jumping in to protect the old bag, by bearing the pain meant for his grandmother.

Sakura couldn't keep protecting the old woman for long, and soon Sasori was able to finish out his desires. As the old woman fell, Sakura screamed wildly and aimed a punch for Sasori's body. She was only a few inches off her mark as the red haired puppeteer reeled back and caught her fist around the wrist. With his pink haired blossom so close, knocking her out was a simple task.

She fell limp at the touch of his hand behind her delicate neck and soon Sasori found her laying in his arms, bridal style.

He wasn't suppose to take her alive. His orders were to kill all who oppose him, and she was most certainly opposing him. Her death punches and curses to his name were enough proof of that. He was sworn to kill her when he recognized her as his enemy.

Anything less would be a sin on his name.

Soon her breathing evened out and her chest fell back into a steady rise and fall. The rapid breaths and erratic heartbeats were dying out as he held her in his arms. Her head dipped over his arm, exposing the flawlessness of her pale, swan-like neck to his crimson stained orbs.

Not killing her was a sin.

Protecting her from his attacks was a sin.

Even now, holding her in such a defenseless position was, most likely a sin.

He felt Zestu come up behind him, asking with his eyes if he could ear the old woman. Only his head and shoulders stuck up out of the ground, the rest of her two colored body left concealed.

"She would not be good enough to be a puppet. Do what you wish with her," Sasori airily replied turning his back on the man eater.

"Oooh, are you going to use the pretty girl as one of your puppets, Sasori san?" the dark haired boy named Tobi asked, bouncing into the room from the hole in the ceiling that Sakura caused with her mighty fist. "She looks like she'll make a strong one from all the holes in the walls she made! It's kind of scary how strong a small girl can be."

Sasori didn't reply, but continued to walk out of the room with the limp kunoichi from the leaf village secured in his arms.

Let them think that. Let them think he would use her as a puppet. He was just keeping his sin in the dark a little longer.

His wooden arms pulled her frail looking body closer to his own wooden one. Her head was now resting against his collarbone, just the way he wanted to.

If it had been any other time, Sasori might have stopped to question why he felt so strongly for someone he just met, or why he was able to feel anything at all. He was though to be emotionless by all, including himself. It would appear that there are some emotions that can not be suppressed until death. Puppet or human, there was no exception. Emotions can only be kept hidden and concealed, never destroyed.

The sunlight crawled over his body, lighting up the skin of his little treasure. Her eyes were closed, concealing their green fire. Her hair lay motionless around her face in knots and tangles. There were cuts and bruises all over her body, but she looked so beautiful in the sunlight, sleeping in his arms.

He could turn her into a puppet and keep her this way forever. No one would have to find out about his little slip up and act of disobedience. He could keep his sin in the dark where no one would be able to find it. He could make this work.

She stirred in his arms and he was forced to fix his eyes of tainted red on her alluring form once again. That was all it took for him to decide on his course of action.

He fell in love with her when she came bursting into the darkness with her eyes alight with fire and her body ready for a fight.

He feel in love with her fire.

If he made her into a puppet he would be killing that fire.

Moving his hand under her head he pulled it closer to his neck. "I don't care who sees my sin. I am not giving up you for anyone. Sin or no sin, you are _mine_ little blossom."

-

-

-

-

AN:/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challange fic that will (God willing) be updated every day. I had to wait till March to put this up, since February only had 29 days and this story had more than 29 chapters. Yeah, that's a lot of chapters.That's why the chapters are so short. It's hard to do more when you only have an hour or two on the computer.

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	2. Skin

Disclaimer:/ I do not own Naruto

AN:/ (sigh) I almost didn't make it today. Please review, flames are welcome.

-

-

-

_Chapter Two _

_Skin_

There was a high price to be paid

But he had payed it, regardless.

The gift or curse of Immortality was something that so many doomed souls sought desperately and died seeking. So, naturally the price for something so desired would be extremely high.

He was not the exception to this law.

It took his body.

It took away his happiness and his joy.

Lungs, blood, bones and skin in all were no more.

Now all he had left was a wooden body to hold the beauty with silk like skin that he was unable to feel.

-

His body creaked at the join as her shifted against his chest.

"I thought you were going to turn her into a puppet. You should have at least started on her by now," Tobi squeaked, interrupting the thoughts of a moody red haired puppeteer. He stood in the open doorway with his head turned sideways, curiously.

" Please leave me to myself. I never said I was going to turn her into a puppet, and I can assure you that is not my attention, nor was it ever," Sasori replied from the shadowed end of his room where he sat on his bed with Sakura resting on his lap.

His hands were combing through her hair slowly in the same way a master would pet a cat or dog. Too bad he couldn't feel anything.

"But why are you keeping her alive than? You can't take her on the invasion." Tobi asked once again. "You have to come, you know. We can't do anything if even one of our members is not there. Kisame san said so!"

"I have my reasons, now leave me alone and go bother Deidara," Sasori replied, never once letting his eyes leave Sakura's form for any other object in the room, including Tobi.

"Okay then, I'm going to go see what Deidara senpai is doing! Ja ne!"

Sasori ran the back of his hand over Sakura's cheek, making the effort to keep her warm in the smallest of ways. The old memory of his father doing the same thing for his mother was there, in the back of his memory, resurfacing after so many years of being forgotten.

It was a form of affection, he recalled. A form of affection his mother greatly appreciated from what his memory told him. She would laugh and tell her husband how it tickled and playfully ask him to stop. Sasori half heartedly hoped the pink haired blossom under his hands would wake up and laugh for him, telling him to stop in a playful tone.

There was another part of his that didn't want her to wake up. That was the part of him that wanted her to stay asleep, so that he could watch her without her turning away from his crimson stained orbs.

He knew once she woke up, she would want to go back to her home and her family. Having his hear completely taken over, he wouldn't allow that.

She had won over too much of him for he to ever let her go.

She stirred on his lap and shifted positions slightly, and Sasori though for sure she would wake up. He was both disappointed a relieved when she settled into a more comfortable position and continued sleeping.

She had done this once before, a few hours ago, but he though the next time she stirred, she would surly wake up. He hoped she would still be sleeping when he came back from the invasion planned for tomorrow. If she was awake she would be dreadfully scared and have no food or water waiting for her.

He made a mental note to leave something out in the likelihood of his delayed return.

Her chest rose and fell with her breathing, reminding the wooden man that she was alive and well. Alive and well in a way he was not.

He had never had the opportunity to watch someone sleeping so earnestly. He found the action intriguing. Even more so was his fascination when he was watching so beautiful a human made of flesh.

He remembered with fondness yesterday when he had captured her. They way she smashed through the stone wall and defended his grandmother so bravely. Her eyes were lit afire and her hair flew out all around her as she dealt her earth shattering blows.

Once or twice she had been able to land a hit on him, but every time the effort was fruitless. His body was made out of the wood of a marionette. He had no flesh that could bleed, nor any bones that could break. Pain was unknown to him.

He ran the back of his hand over his smooth face once again.

She wasn't made of wood. She was made of skin and flesh. She had bones that could break and blood that could be spilled. She could feel the pain he couldn't.

A though of her being harmed to the point of her bones breaking and her skin bleeding made the knots inside his stomach turn and tighten. He didn't want to see her like that. He didn't want to see her harmed in any way what so ever as long as he lived. Being made a puppet of immortality, he had a long life to live.

He knew she was so much more precious to the world than he was. She was fragile and delicate as well. Blows that would not harm him would do much greater a damage to her.

She was, after all, made out of the substance he wasn't.

She was made out of skin.

-

-

-

* * *

AN:/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challange fic that will (God willing) be updated every day. 

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	3. Tear

Disclaimer:/ I do not own Naruto

AN:/ Please review, flames are welcome.

-

-

-

Chapter Three

Tear

Tears were a sigh on weakness.

Sakura refused to be weak.

Being a trained kunoichi of this hidden leaf village, she could not afford to be weak.

She had trained too hard and too long for all her efforts to amount to nothing.

She would not be weak.

She would not cry.

She wouldn't be weak.

She wouldn't!

-

Sasori reached out his hand to her again, not caring if it was slapped away like it had been the last time. It didn't hurt his flesh-less hand. He wasn't surprised, but rather disappointed, when the results were the same.

"Stay away from me," she hissed in fear as she backed up against the wall with her knees held tightly against her chest.

Her whole body trembled like a leaf in a wind storm to Sasori's red stained eyes. He wanted to hold her tightly and stop her shivering, but ever time he drew close to her, she slapped him away.

Hesitantly he took a steep forward and reached his hand out towards her again. "Please, let me-"

"I said get away!" Sakura all but screeched out, smacking his hand away with so much force that the limb was detached from it's socket.

This seemed to scare Sakura as she gasped and retreated further against the wall, backing herself up into the corner.

Sasori had just come back from the invasion Tobi had mentioned earlier and his body was a bit worse for wear. He would have to replace both arms and the ankle of his right foot, as well as replace all the used gas scrolls and bomb tags that were used up. He had to use his human form for the last three hours of the invasion, but had managed to come out remotely unharmed.

"I have no intention of harming you. The chakra bindings are there only for your own safety. If the base had sensed an unfamiliar chakra, it would have wasted no time in exterminating you," the calm red head coolly explained.

Sakura did not seem convinced with the explanation at all, and only glared at the wooden man with contempt and hate shining in her emerald green orbs. Sasori looked the way her eyes shined with fire towards him. "Why should I believe you. I was trying to kill you the last time I was conscious. I have no reason to trust you."

"If I had wanted to kill you, you would have been dead by now."

Sakura dug her nails deep into her legs, turning her knuckles white. She started to bleed, but she didn't make anything of it as tears began to gather around her eyes.

She was scared.

She didn't want to be here.

She wanted to back in leaf with Naruto and Kakashi and Tsunade and the rest of her friends.She didn't want to be here. She knew she most likely going to die here. There was no reason for them to keep her alive outside of information she didn't have or wouldn't give up.

Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes at the though of dying. She wasn't ready to die. She was only fifteen for heaven's sake! She was too young to die!

With thoughts like that, those droplets caught in her long lashes began to pour over and fall down her face.

She didn't want to cry in front of the man that would most likely kill her, but her emotions were on high and she didn't want to hold it in any longer. She needed to let out her stress in some small way.

Sakura didn't care if she was weak at the moment.

Being strong cost too much and wasn't' worth it. It was at times like these strength is overrated.

Sasori saw the tears fall down her cheeks and off her jaw and curiously tilted his head to one side to get a better view. He knew she was crying. He wasn't that stupid. However, the act he was a witness to was one of rarity. He hadn't seen anyone cry in almost 60 years, aside from those he killed. She didn't sob, or babble, or scream to the high heavens in fear or pain. It was a nice quiet cry that didn't hold any sobs.

She was still looking at his with a mixture of fear and hate, but there were trails running down her face that displayed her moment of weakness to the world.

"Please do not cry," Sasori asked taking another steep closer.

If he wanted to, he could reach out and touch her, however, he knew she would slap away his hand if he tried.

"I want to go home! Let me go home, I don't want to be here," Sakura hissed, shaking a bit.

"To Leaf?"

"Yes, to Leaf."

Sasori didn't say anything for a long while, but knelt down so that they were eye level. "There is no more leaf. While your friends were out in Suna, Leaf fell. There is no more village hidden in the leaves. You have no home to go back to."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and her breathing almost stopped. "You-you're lying! My village wouldn't fall so easily!" she screamed, tears rolling down her face faster than before.

"I'm going to keep you here with me. A small party is heading towards the old village tomorrow night. I will take you if you desire to see the mess for yourself."

Tears were still falling down as her breathing became hard. "No, no, no, no..You're wrong. It's not true.."

"I will not let harm come your way, So don't try escaping. It would be illogical and pointless," Sasori stated in a calm voice reaching out to wipe away a few tears.

"So don't cry anymore."

-

-

-

* * *

AN:/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challange fic that will (God willing) be updated every day. 

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	4. Fear

Disclaimer:/ I do not own Naruto

AN:/ Please review, flames are welcome.

-

-

-

Chapter Four

Fear

No one can escape it, no matter how hard they try.

It's a epidemic disease that we all have with no hope of a cure.

It's an illogical sickness that robs us all of our courage one time or another.

Fear can not be conquered in entirety, only suppressed until a time comes when it returns in full force to haunt our waking hours as well as the ones we spend in the realm of slumber.

-

"There is nothing to fear, but fear it's self. There is nothing to fear, bu fear it's self, " Sakura whimpered and balled her fists, turning her knuckles white.

Faces of her friends were all around her. Burning away, melting under the fire, covered in boils.

Buildings she had often visited lay crumbled in dust on the streets. Her hospital was black and broken with fires coming out from every window.

There was a smell in the air that turned her stomach and made her reel in sickness.

There were so many dead and so much destruction. She didn't believe it at first, but here it was to haunt her. Leaf had fallen. It had fallen far from it's once grand splendor. Now ash and dust was all there was left of some of her closest friends.

Not ever a proper burial was preformed for those who kept giving till there was nothing left of them to give. They were heroes. They deserved better than this.

Sakura spotted a fallen mother with her arms around a silent child. Both had swords through their bodies. It didn't look like the citizens had time to evacuate or get to safety. There were children slaughtered as well as old woman and men who were obviously defenseless in their ways.

The whole sight sickened the pink haired kunoichi to her stomach, or what was left of it. Under the ominous gray clouds Sakura heaved up her insides behind a building more than once.

She was a kunoichi and a medic. She saw gory things everyday, but this really took that cake for her. It was all so much at one time. It was more than the young woman of fifteen could stand.

Sasori came up behind her and Sakura visible tensed.

"You were one of them. You should join them, don't you think?"

Sakura gasped sharply as her body refused to move. Before she could cry out in protest, a blade was sticking out of her stomach gleaming wickedly with her blood falling from it's top. There was purple mixed in with it too, and Sakura recognized it as poison. Another cam out from the middle of her chest, right through the heart. Another in her shoulder, another in her thigh. One in her leg and another through her brain.

There was a red sky above her, stained with her blood. She shouldn't be able to breath, but she was still conscious. She should be able to feel any of this. Not really caring what was going on, she screamed.

Bolting up in bed, Sakura found herself gasping for air, her heart beating rapidly. Sasori was behind her, holding her in his lap, sitting on the bed, silently watching her sleep. He himself did not sleep.

"Hush, it was only a nightmare," he softly whispered in her ear with hopes of calming her down. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. Everything is alright."

Images of her dead friends and the village in fire and decay came back to Sakura and she knew she wasn't okay. The reality was just as bad at the nightmare. She was still stuck in a criminal base with a mass murderer holding her tightly and no home to go back to. What was there that was okay? Nothing was okay! Everything was still terrible and there was nothing anyone could do to fix it.

Sasori brushed her locks out of her face and pulled her body closer to his own. He could see in the dark how her body trembled in fear. It was the same kind of trembling she displayed when she first woke up to find the crimson eyed puppeteer looming over her.

He didn't know how she was able to do it, but she was making him feel bad for her. Seeing her so fearful and defenseless made his chest burn and groan in pain. (Though he knew not how that was possible.)

He wanted to wrap her up in her arms and chase away all her fears. He didn't want to her be frightened of anything anymore. He wouldn't let anything hurt her. He wouldn't let any harm, mentally or physically, come to her. He would protect her from everything. Even her fears.

"Please, don't be afraid, anymore. There is nothing to be frightened over."

"My friends and family are dead, my village is in ask and I'm sitting in the arms of the man who was responsible for a part of it. How do you think that makes me feel. Am I suppose to be reassured somehow?" Sakura hissed, not daring to look up at the man with wildly tossed crimson locks. "I will always be frightened around you."

Sasori felt his chest burn and constrict painfully, though he knew it could not. Her words hurt him. He was hurting her. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to frighten her. He loved her, and he wanted her to love him to.

"I would never hurt you Sakura. I will promise you now, that no harm will come to you when you are with me. To the best of my abilities I will protect you. There is no reason to fear, weather you choose to believe and except it or not. You have nothing to fear."

-

-

-

* * *

AN:/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day.

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	5. Gutter

Disclaimer:/ I do not own Naruto

AN:/ This one took a lot of thought Please review, flames are welcome.

-

-

-

Chapter Five

Gutter

Sakura was relieved to see that the destruction she had foreseen in her dream was nowhere near to the actual reality.

Children and the elderly were still alive and able to go on living their merry way. The only difference was the new Hokage they served.

It was a bit blizzard to see everything so intact when you expecting there the be rotting corps and decaying buildings engulfed with flames. Not to say it was an unwelcome feeling, just a different one.

Sasori was standing behind Sakura, keeping a close eye on the pink haired female. He was always close by and never let her out of his sight. It was a bit irritating, but Sakura knew that she had nowhere to go

. Where she was standing was Leaf. This land was her homeland. Her home

. "What happened to most of the people?" she asked all of a sudden. S

asori paused, letting a brief moment of silence ebb in before he replied to her question.

"Some were killed, I will not deny that. However, Most of the people surrendered and are here before you. You village's jail cells are bursting at the seams with those we have captured. Many escaped and are either plotting revenge or finding a new life in another village. You might be surprised to find out that a great number of your shinobi agreed to work under us for the same rules the worked with when you mentor was Hokage. You can see, we're not all that heartless. With this victory, going after the nine tailed fox boy it utterly pointless. You friend can live in peace with no fear of us."

Sakura breathed in deeply, not liking how nice it all seemed. Were these not the same people that had hurt her and her friends so much over the years. What was it with them? Why were they just giving up all of a sudden?

Sakura jumped a bit when she felt Sasori place a hand over Sakura's shoulder. "We are not as heartless as you think us to be. We are killers, yes, but so are you. We are simply on different sides in this world. If you were born to a different family outside of this village, you might have seem this."

Sakura looked away, turning the side of her face towards Sasori in a sign of not caring.

The red haired puppeteer felt his chest constrict at her action.

"There is no course of fate that would lead me towards such a view," she hissed in reply, letting her bangs fall over her eyes.

Sasori stared long and hard at the back of her head, silently praying for her to turn around and take back her words.

She didn't.

Grabbing her hand he began to lead her towards the Hokage tower that harbored one of the high security cells he had spoken of. She would take back her words on her own. He would not make her take them back. Then she might finally realize his affection for her and return them.

Okay, maybe that was a bit much, so soon.

Let's work on making her tolerate your presence. Maybe a smile. Love shall wait till later days.

The two stopped outside a cell that Sakura knew was nicely furnished inside and meant to hold nobles before placing them on trial. The door opened and Sakura gasped. "Tsuande sama!"

The addressed blond looked up and smiled. "Sakura chan! I was afraid you had been killed later on. Oh, I'm so glad to see you okay."

"I'm fine, just a bit frightened."

"We all are," Tsunade answerer with a tired smile.

"What are you doing here, I mean... alive. I thought they would have killed you."

The blond chuckled sourly and looked down at her hands.

"No...no they didn't, but the shame is killing me now, you can be sure. I surrendered Leaf to them and in return they let everyone left live and even provided medical help to those who needed it. Their leader Pein, has taken over my place and let me live here. I have all the sake and food I need to survive and I ever have a visitor every now and then. I know this doesn't sound like me... but after I lost so many, I-I didn't want... to see any more die."

Sakura frowned and embraced her teacher tightly. She knew what it was like, to see those you love die and know you will never again see their smiling faces. Sakura knew too well something she should not have known.

"So...they're letting you live?" Sakura asked sitting down next to her teacher, after sending a hesitant glance back at Sasori to see what his reaction was.

"Yeah. I was surprised in the beginning at how merciful they were. I still don't like any of the sorry-, but I'm holding my temper for the sake of the village. Only a few know I am still alive. I am so ashamed to be breathing while I swore to fall in death before this village was taken over. I wish I fell in the beginning..."

"Don't think like that! I would be so much- too much for my heart to take if I knew you were dead. They said they wouldn't hunt for Naruto any longer, so I'm not making a fuss, but I don't want you killing yourself over this."

Tsunade looked up at her pupil and smiled at how strong the pink haired girl was. "Thank you Sakura chan."

"Sakura...it is time to depart," Sasori called from the doorway with a calm even voice that matched his emotionless red stained orbs that never seemed to waver.

Sakura frowned but stood up and prepared to exit after a last goodbye hug.

"Sakura wait," Tsunade started, "Here I found it in the gutters. A little piece of home for you."

Sakura looked at the little stay doll the older woman placed in her hands and smiled sorrowfully. "Thanks."

- 

-

-

* * *

AN:/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day. 

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	6. Alter

Disclaimer:/ I do not own Naruto

AN:/ Wow, I'm so sorry this came so late and is so short. I was real busy today and did not have a lot of time. Please review, flames are welcome.

-

-

-

Chapter Six

Alter

Ransom is a powerful weapon.

Many people have used the power of ransom to take treasures from others.

Some, more treasures are more valuable than others.

-

Sakura's eyes narrowed, shading into a darker green with hate.

Sasori could have sworn he saw a fire flickering behind her shaded orbs. That made his heart race.

"Join you guys? Uh uh, no way. Not a chance."

"The Akatsuki is your home now. You have no where else to go and even if you did, we both know I would never allow it. I was fortunate to persuade Leader sama to allow you to join at all. You should be honored."

"Wow, I can't imagine why I'm not," Sakura replied with a sarcastic tone in her voice, turning her head away from Sasori's.

His red orbed eyes seemed to gleam with his thoughts as he took another steep closer to her turned back and softly cupped his hand under her chin in a tender way. Sakura only glared and refused to let her eyes meet his while he turned her head against her will.

"Do you not know who I am?"

"You are the guy who has ruined my life and continues to twist the knife in my wound," she hissed, her eyes a deadly gleam.

That hurt Sasori. He didn't like hurting Sakura. He wanted her happy. He wanted her to make him happy willingly. When she had visited her teacher in the prison cells, she had smiled for the older woman and Sasori could see her eyes were shining brighter than they had when he was with her. He wanted her to smile like that for him

. "I have a lot of power now. Power over ones you love."

Sakura eyes snapped back onto his red ones with fear evident in her gaze.

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed in her fear.

"You know I would," Sasori whispered back.

Sakura shivered a bit she knew he was a mass murdered. A few more lives wouldn't be much to him.

"Don't you _dare _hurt her."

"That choice is up to you, dearest blossom. I wouldn't hurt any of your friends if you agreed to take the oath of loyalty at the alter and join our ranks," he paused, letting her take in his words. "So, what will it be little flower?"

Sakura looked down at her hands held limply at her sides. These were the hands that couldn't protect her friends.

She hated them.

Tears prickled at her vision but she held them back, ignoring the sting.

"Fine, just don't kill or hurt any more of my friends. I... I'll do what ever you want."

Sasori's eyes seemed to smile at her reply.

"That's my precious puppet. I know you can't see it now, but you will learn to love it with us. And in time, the feelings I have for you will be returned."

Sakura snapped her head back towards Sasori's face and glared fiercely. "My willing love is something you will never have."

Sasori smirked,"We shall soon see, we shall soon see."

-

-

Blood

Red, crimson blood.

Blood was on her hands as she pressed her bleeding palms down on the piece of bamboo scroll laid out before her. She was on a raised platform before an alter with all the members surrounding her. She wouldn't be an official member until she could find the ring that had formerly belonged to the snake loving demon who still had Sasuke in his clutches.

Now there was no hope of him ever coming back to Leaf. There was no Leaf.

Her name was written in blood and the scroll vibrated as the last line in her name was drawn. She could see the names of other members before her but paid them no heed. She just wanted to sign her name and get the whole ritual over with. The alter rumbled from underneath her and Sakura felt her chakra begin to drain away.

"What-" she whispered as her vision blurred.

It was taking too much of her chakra! She saw faces, cloaks of black and red.

She saw blood.

She saw stone.

She saw the alter.

She saw the ground as it rushed up to meet her as she fainted on it's steeps.

Pein steeped forward. "It's finished. You may take her back to her room Sasori. We're heading out to Suna tomorrow."

Sasori stepped forward to gather Sakura up in his arms and nodded towards the leader. Holding his favorite doll closer to his chest, he turned and departed from the blood stained alter towards his room. The way her body folded in his arms reminding him of the first time them met. He remembered carrying her like this.

With his back to the alter, the two faded into the darkness and out of view.

-

-

-

* * *

AN:/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day. 

To those who review I thank you! You make updating worth it.I'll try and make the next chapter longer for you guys.

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	7. Sand

Disclaimer:/ I do not own Naruto

AN:/ Wow, I'm so sorry this came so late once again. I was real busy today and did not have a lot of time. Please review, flames are welcome.

-

-

-

Chapter Seven

Sand

The golden dust stretched on for miles and miles, going as far as the eye could see.

Sakura smiled at how warm it felt. Tiny little grain slipped through her fingers as she ran her hands through the sand. Falling from her knees, the young woman rolling in the sand stretching her arms out around her. Her smile was light but lively. The feeling was so warm and calming. She could stay lit this forever it felt like.

"Why would anyone leave this place?" she asked aloud, not really looking for a reply.

"Because it's normally not this cool in the summertime. If you came back her at any other time than late fall, early winter, you won't enjoy the heat so much," Sasori answered.

Sakura looked up with an annoyed scowl resting on her pink colored lips. She pouted a bit at his comment and Sasori fisted his hands at how utterly irritable she appeared in that moment. (His view: cute) He never did have good self control.

"Did you have to go and ruin my happy mood? I wasn't really asking a question."

"Forgive me. I shall attempt to control myself better in the future."

"You're really stiff, you know."

Sasori looked surprised for a moment before replying to her comment. "I am made of wood-"

"No, no! Not that kind of stiff! Like, talking. You are always so proper and calm. It's like there is no life behind your voice. If I didn't know better, I would say you were scared to show your true emotions," Sakura commented with a sly smile.

"I fear nothing."

"So you say, but if that were true, you wouldn't be human."

Sasori frowned at her confusing words and took a steep to the side to stand next to her fallen form. "I though you were aware of my inhuman status. I am no longer a human, but rather a puppet made of wood."

Sakura rolled her eyes and sat up, reaching her hand up to place it over his heart, or at least the core that contained his heart. "If what you said were true, you wouldn't have this. But, I can feel it beating under my fingers. I feel it living underneath my palm. There are emotions in you. If there weren't, you wouldn't have confessed your love for me. That is, if you truly do have love for me."

"Of course I do," Sasori quickly stated, fearing she would not be convinced.

"Then you are human. I see no way around it, Sasori," Sakura stated with a knowing smile.

"...I may have bested you on the battle field, but you have me tied up in your words. I can see your logic."

Sakura nodded, falling back in to the sand. Her arms pushed up and down, like a child making angels in the snow. The sun streamed down and danced over her tanning skin, sending tickles all over her body.

She should be heading into the shade for protection, but she was having too much fun in the sand.

Sasori, all the while, stood by her side and kept guard over her. So that she wasn't attacked or didn't run away.

Her cloak of black with red cloud sat in a crumpled ball, discarded from her soft hand in a moment of joy. Now, she was only in shorts and a thin tank top. Her boots were tossed on top of her cloak and she went barefoot through the sand.

"We should be heading out soon. Leader sama wants us to be back in a matter of hours. We have already spent too much time off of the mission. I am eager to end up the transfer as soon as possible, Sakura chan."

Sakura frowned at his words and the order. She liked making angels in the sand. She hated being disturbed. "Boy, you hate waiting, don't you. You're still stiff, too. We are going to have to work on that a bit more," Sakura sighed sitting up with her hands still in the sand.

"Forgive me, Sakura chan."

The pink haired kunoichi grinned in a small way. She then grabbed a handful of sand and held up her fisted hand. The tiny grains of brown and gold falling through the crack in her fingertips.

"Come on Sasori, stop apologizing and be more like the sand. It's almost like liquid how flexible it is. See how it falls through my fingers. I can't hold it. See how free it is. It's not tight or restricted. You are Sasori of the red _**sand**_, are you not. Be more like the sand."

Then with a wide grin, Sakura flun the tiny grains of what seemed like gold, into the air and dashed towards her things. Picking them up she took a wild jump, kicking up a small wave of gold as she sped off over the desert.

Sasori turned to look down at his feet at the ever shifting substance.

'_See how it falls through my fingers. I can't hold it. See how free it is. It's not tight or restricted. You are Sasori of the red **sand**, are you not. Be more like the sand_.'

"Be more like the sand, you say..." He whispered to himself, bending down to grab a handful of it for himself.

If slithered and hissed as it hell through the wooden fingers of his. Sakura's smile directed towards him flashed back in his mind and he felt his heart lift a little.

"If this is what you so desire, my precious little cherry blossom. Than this is what I will become."

"Sasori, you were the one that didn't want to be kept waiting. Come on!" Sakura called from a small sand dune not too far away. She had both boots on and was slipping her arms into the sleeves of her cloak. Her hair fell neatly around her face as she frowned at his tardiness.

"Coming Sakura..."

'For you, I'll be like the sand.'

- 

-

-

* * *

AN:/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day. 

I went to the bookstore today and got Wild Ones vol.1 and Wild Ones vol.2. They are both really good. I can't wait to pick them up again and start reading them. I think they helped write a fluffy chapter.

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	8. Hand

Disclaimer:/ I do not own Naruto

AN:/ Please review, flames are welcome.

-

-

-

Chapter Eight

Hand

He sat by himself fiddling with the broken appliance, frustrated at how he could not manage to make it work.

One of his hands was made of of a darker, less durable wood that was not suited for battle. His first hand was being held under the dim light of a lamp, a screwdriver and many other tool close by.

In battle, the ball and join around his wrist had frozen up, forcing him to discard it and use the knife in his arm to kill his opposer. This hand, however, was made of very fine wood that was hard to find. Wood from a three hundred year old tree, to be precise. He did not want to replace it.

A stir on the bed behind him caused him to pause in his work and look over his shoulder to see his pink haired blossom, safely asleep on the corner of his bed, curled up in a small ball of blankets. Seeing she had not awoken to his muttering of frustration, Sasori turned back towards his work, a little more sensitive to how much sound he made.

It had been a little over three months since Sakura had come under his care, and he was thankful for every moment of it. Every breath he took, now had meaning. He couldn't put it into words, how he felt about it all, but there was a strong difference between his old life, and his new life with Sakura. It was a good difference.

Forgetting about his hand, Sasori got up and walked over towards his lovely cherry blossom. The red haired man looked down at the frail appearing body before him and turned his head to the side.

Sakura had tossed and turned a bit in her sleep so the sheets had fallen down to her waist reveling her bare arms and shoulders. In the dim light of the room her skin seemed to glow in a smooth pale color. She looked so beautiful in her state of slumber. He brushed a few stray locks out of her face and smiled.

Yes, he smiled.

With hesitant hands he slowly positioned his hand over her pale glowing skin and ever so gently let his fingers brush her silky smooth flesh. Sitting down next to her, he lifted her upper body to lean against his own. Resting his chin over his shoulder, he let his head lean against her own. In this moment of Ecstasy, Sasori would recall minuets flying by, though they only seemed to be seconds. He wished it would last longer, though reality was a cruel thing to such a poor soul.

"My dearest love...I wish you could sleep forever in my arms, and then wake with your fiery eyes aimed towards me, every so often. How I dream of such a impossibly forbidden fate," Sasori whispered, not really caring if his precious Sakura lay asleep or awake to hear his rantings.

Out of the corner of his eye he stopped his first hand and groaned. He needed to have that done by morning for the next mission. How he hated deadlines when he had time to spend with Sakura chan.

Brushing another stray stand of hair out of her face, he cleared a spot on her forehead and kissed it, before setting her back down in her bed. He didn't sleep so he never used it.

Picking up the needed limb, he narrowed his eyes and tried to send all of his hate towards the cause of dis-function. The cause kept him from his time with Sakura chan, after all.

"What can be causing yo to stick so steadfast? Infernal contraption..." Sasori murdered to himself, not hearing the rustled sheets behind him.

A small pale hand slipped over his shoulder and resting an inch away from the hand, glowing green. "It's a dissolving substance that remains invisible after sticking to an object. I found a young man with this stuff in his lungs and had to work quick on the stuff. It's a nasty remedy, but if you have the healing touch, it shouldn't be too much of a problem for anyone to handle."

"Sakura, I though you were asleep." Sasori stated in a mildly surprised tone of voice. When did his face feel hot all of a sudden.

Sakura smirked and chuckled. "How could I possible sleep through '_My dearest love...I wish you could sleep forever in my arms, and then wake with your fiery eyes aimed towards me, every so often. How I dream of such a impossibly forbidden fate'_?"

Sasori turned his eyed downward towards his hand in the glow of Sakura's green chakra. "Forgive me for waking you. That was not my intention.

"Maybe not, but I was already up before you came over and harassed me," Sakura joked, working on the thumb joint.

Sasori coughed, turning his whole face downward. "I'm terrible sorry if I caused you any form of discomfort. It shall not happen again."

Sakura sighed, finishing up on his detached hand. Leaning over his shoulders, she took his dark brown hand and screwed it off at the wrist. She then inserted the rightly matched join and screwed it into place. "...Don't be too embarrassed about it. The poetic part was pretty romantic. And you didn't know I was listening, so you had to be truthful in your confessions."

Sasori acted quickly, grabbing Sakura's small hand in his own and holding onto it tightly. He turned around and looked her straight in the eye. Blood red met grassy green. Death stared into life.

"Sakura, I was truthful in all my confessions towards you. I always have been and always will. You know you own my hear, my soul, my wooden body and everything I have to offer. Take my life if it proves my love to you, just don't leave my side."

Sakura made a funny face in a playful manner. "If I killed you how could I stand by you, baka."

Sasori was serious as he answered with a deep even voice. "My spirit would forever be bound to you. A cool breeze against your cheek would be my kisses to you after death. Don't doubt these feeling I have for you. Please except me..."

Sakura's eyelids dropped and she started to sway a little bit. "Mm. Maybe in the morning, right now I'm tired and want to go to bed for real. Carry me," she commanded in a childish way, holding out her arms to him, knowing he wouldn't say no to virtually anything she asked.

Sasori smiled softly at her tired expression and was only too happy to oblige. Picking up her small body, he carried her towards her bed and set her under the covers.

"Goodnight."

Sakura mumbled something and squeezed his hand before turning over and falling asleep. Sasori straightened up and held up his new attachment. He liked the way her hand fit so perfectly into his.

-

-

-

* * *

AN:/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day. 

I went to the bookstore yesterday and got Wild Ones vol.1 and Wild Ones vol.2.I love them! So, that is why this chapter is a bit fluffier than the others. I blame Wild Ones.

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	9. Love

Disclaimer:/ I do not own Naruto

AN:/ A lot of people wanted to know why Sakura didn't hate Sasori's guts in the last chapter. The reason for this is the time they have spent together. Three months(in the last chapter) and four and a half (in this chapter) is a long time to get to know someone and I would think that after spending that much time with someone who dose nothing but treat you like a princess and tell you how much he loves you, Sakura's hate would die out a little. And on a side note, it's true love. True love concurs all!

Please review, flames are welcome.

-

-

-

Chapter Nine

_Love_

That four letter word could make or break so many people.

Next to hate, many claim it to be the most powerful in the English language.

True, it is sometimes misused, but many can tell when the one confessing is sincere.

Love has that power.

-

Sakura sighed heavily, falling down to the ground with a soft thump. Sliding her legs out from underneath her body, she let them dangle over the small pitfall that was only a few feet deep. Swinging her legs back and forth in a childish way, she smiled softly to herself. Thankfully there was a bit of shade to cover her position from the scorching sun.

Sasori wasn't kidding when he told her it would be hot where they would be going. Plus their uniform cloaks didn't make the trip any easier. Those things were heavy and thick!

"We'll be heading out in another five minuets Sakura chan."

The pink haired girl sighed heavily and brushed a loose bang out of her line of vision. "These breaks are always so short. We've been traveling for hours."

Sasori came up beside the weary female and stood behind her. "If it means anything, I will ask for a delay of missions so that we can stay back more often."

"I don't mind going out on missions. But, I would like it if we had longer breaks."

Sasori looked behind him and sighed, setting down next to Sakura. "I suppose we could spare ten minuets as opposed to five. It won't make much of a difference."

Sakura turned towards the red haired male and smiled brightly in thanks.

"But I require you attention for a duration of that time.

Her smile dropped a bit. "You mean you want to talk."

"That is what I so stated."

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed, yet again. "If you want to talk than just talk. And be a bit more loose about it. It kind of makes me feel lower when you talk so properly. It's almost as if you're scared of me or something."

Sasori looked down at his hands, fisting them loosely. "Fine, I want to talk. Will you listen?"

"Yes I'll listen. Now, what is it that's been on your mind. I can tell some thing's been bothering you."

Sasori did not immediately respond, but obviously flinched at the comment. "You noticed?"

"I think _Deidara _noticed."

"Sakura chan...there has been something I have been wishing to discuses with you. We've been...-I've known you for four and a half months and though I tell you this almost every day, I do not think you really understand what I am trying to tell you."

Sakura looked over at Sasori oddly. "What is it?"

"I love you Sakura chan. I've loved you since the first moment my eyes met yours. I've loved you every moment since and there has not been a minuet of my life that hasn't been spent with you in mind. You plague me night and day. I can't get you out of my mind not matter what I try. Pleasing you has been a ruling obsession in my life and all these emotions I though I would never feel are building up inside of me and need to come out. I love you Sakura. You mean the world to me. I would die for you. Even if it only made you smile I would gladly discard my life. I can't control it anymore. When I tell you I love you I mean it. I don't want you to think this some sort of joke. I love you."

Sakura was looking down, letting her bangs fall over her eyes like a curtain to her soul. Sasori always had a habit of knowing what she was feeling or thinking by looking into her eyes. She didn't want him to see her now as her defenses crumbled.

Where was her strength?

_ 'I will always be frightened around you.' _

_'There is no course of fate that would lead me towards such a view.' _

_'You are the guy who has ruined my life and continues to twist the knife in my wound,'_

Where was _that _Sakura. She knew that side of her was gone forever. Why? Because over the last two months, she had begun to like Sasori back. And by God, was love a powerful thing!

She didn't want it to show, and she hadn't really realized it until a few days ago, but her heart returned the feelings he had for her.She didn't want to love him. He killed her people. But, he was always so kind and caring towards her.

"Sakura chan, please answer me. I know you may have had instances in the past when other's told you they loved you and then betrayed their words, but I'm not like that. I've never loved any other woman and I never will. You own every part of my entire being. Why...why can't I make you see this? Why can't I get you to return my affections. I know I should be grateful to have you tolerate my presence and have me by your side, but I...I want your love. I can understand if you can't love me back the same way I love you. But...I want-need you to know that I feel this way towards you. Earnestly." His voice was so desperate Sakura could tell he was sincere.

Sakura felt her throat close up on her and her breathing became labored. "Sasori..."

"No, Sakura. Please don't say anything. I-I was out of line. Just having you by my side is enough." Sasori stood up to leave but was halted by the tug on his cloak.

Sakura turned around and stood up to face the red haired puppet. A curtain of pink kept her eyes hidden in the shadows so he couldn't see what her expression was.

Her hands moved upward and rested on either side of his face as she borough her own closer to destroy the distance between their lips. She didn't need words. He didn't need words. He shook a bit with joy as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Sakura pulled away and rested her head under his chin.

"I love you too Sasori."

-

-

-

* * *

AN:/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day. 

Joy and love and peace to the fluff!

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	10. Dove

Disclaimer:/ I do not own Naruto

AN:/ Please review, flames are welcome.

-

-

-

Chapter Ten

Dove

Sasori bent over the small bird of white as it feebly tried to stand. The weight of it's broken wing keeping him from doing just that.

"The poor little guy. I found him outside and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He must have broken his wing when he fell out of his nest. He's so young, un," Deidara stated with a sigh as he held the tiny bird in his cupped hands.

"And what do you plan to do with him? You can not treat his wing. You are nothing less than an idiot when it comes to medical issues. Need I remind you, you were walking around this place with only on arm for a few days before you lost the second one," Sasori replied with a cold emotionless tone.

"That's why I came to you. I was wondering where Sakura was. She knows medical jutsus and stuff. She could heal his wing, right, un?"

Sasori's emotionless appearance melted into a slightly more hostile one. "Not a chance in hell."

"What? Why not?" Deidara asked in a whining tone.

"I said no."

Deidara looked like an angry child that was being scolded by his parents for something he wanted, but knew he could not have. "But his wing needs care! You can't just leave him like this. Look at how much pain he is in."

Sasori looked down at the bird with uncaring eyes and back at the blond explosion expert "I though you were the one who previously stated that Akatsuki members should better control their emotions."

"That was about Tobi, un. That kind was driving me up a wall, he's so annoying. I didn't mean you had to be completely heartless."

"I regret to inform you, Deidara, that I am heartless when it comes to such petty matters. It's just a bird. It's life is insignificant, get over it."

Deidara looked ready to say something more when his expression totally changed. "Sakura chan! I need your help!" he called over Sasori's shoulder.

The red haired puppet master cursed and turned around to see his pink haired blossom wandering the halls behind them.

"What is it you need, Deidara san?"

Sasori did not fail to notice the chan Deidara added to Sakura's name, or the light color of pink that was dashed across his face. Since when was he allowed to address Sakura in such a familiar manner?

"Sakura, what are you doing out of your room?" Sasori asked with a stern tone, steeping forward to guard her from his partner's sight.

Sakura sighed at the obvious display of protection that had started to get on her nerves. "I got tired of just reading medical journals and decided to go for a walk. What's the matter Deidara?"

"It's this-"

"GO back to your room Sakura, that's an order."

Sakura's eyes flashed with surprise and a bit of anger. "What? Why? Who are you to order me back to my room without a reason?"

"I'm your superior."

"Hey wait, I want her to look at this guy first, puppet face," Deidara commented coming out from behind Sasori with the injured bird in his hands.

"What is that?" Sakura asked, ignoring Sasori as well.

"Sakura..."

"Ah it's a little lost dove. It looks like it has a broken wing. Here, let me fix it and **then **I'll go back to my room," Sakura stated giving Sasori a hard look that said _'just try ordering me around again'_.

Sasori fisted his hands but said nothing more as Sakura took the bird from Deidara. Sasori knew he was wrong to order her around like that when he had no reason other than he didn't want her near his partner with blue eyes.

He had a feeling Deidara liked his little Sakura and that sent his insides into rage, partner or not.

He watched as Sakura's hand began to glow green, hovering over the bird's broken wing. Bird's had hallowed wings for flight, so the effort was little and soon the dove was chirping and hopping around in her palm.

"Ah he's okay! That's so much Sakura chan!" Deidara cried with a grateful smiled aimed at the pink haired medic.

"Anytime, be sure to get that guy outside in the open air, though. I don't think anyone will like bird droppings inside the base, do you?" she joked back with a light smile.

Deidara laughed and nodded his head, before taking off outside.

The evil killing intent Sasori was radiating was enough motivation for him.

"You really are a stick in the mud, you know that Sasori. It was a little bird. It's not like it's going to bite me or do some great damage I can't fix in half a second. What are you so afraid of?"

"It wasn't the bird I was worried about. Deidara was..."

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "Oh please. I don't believe you. "It was Deidara, he's not going to kill me. I'm part of the team now, remember?"

Sasori looked away as the inward struggle began inside of his mind.

Sakura softened up and grabbed on of his hands in her own. "It's okay I forgive you. It was only a dove after all."

Sasori would have liked to leave it at that, but the next day he noticed Deidara calling Sakura dove chan. The nickname caused the blond a lot of blood.

Hopefully he'll know why he was punished and back off.

But then again, this is Deidara we are talking about.

"Wait up, dove chan!"

BAM

-

-

-

* * *

AN:/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day. 

I went to the bookstore yesterday and got Wild Ones vol.1 and Wild Ones vol.2.I love them! So, that is why this chapter is a bit fluffier than the others. I blame Wild Ones.

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	11. Cave

Disclaimer:/ I do not own Naruto

AN:/ God, this is getting hard to update everyday. Please review, flames are welcome.

-

-

-

Chapter Eleven

Cave

Sakura shivered, rubbing her hands up and down her arms, trying to keep them warm. "Stupid mission. Stupid rain. Stupid ice cold freezing weather."

Sasori stepped into the cave behind her and calmly removed his cloak from his body.

Sakura scent him a glare of envy at how he was immune to the freezing cold temperatures and rain.

Sasori must have felt her gaze on him since he turned towards her and tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner. He didn't need to say anything for Sakura to understand what he meant. It was something along the lines of '_what did I do?_' or '_why are you looking at me like that?'_

With a huff Sakura turned away and focused on rubbing her hands together to keep them warm. Oh how she wished she was back in the desert where it was warm and dry. Her outfit was completely soaked, clinging to her like a stick substance or a second skin.

"Is Deidara ...Achoo!" Sakura tried to say, before a sneeze interrupted her sentence. "Deidara and Tobi. Are they...h-here?"

Sasori didn't seem too happy about her question. He never did seem happy about anything that had to do with Deidara ever since the whole bird incident. It looks like a few broken bones and a bloody face weren't enough of a hint for the energetic blond.

"They will arrive shortly. You need not worry yourself with them."

Sakura sneezed again and pulled her body into a little ball. "With this weather...I doubt...i-it."

Sasori noticed her frigid disposition and instantly began work on making a fire. Thank goodness he had a spare parts scroll on him that he could use for firewood. All the wood close to the cave was soaking wet and in no way suitable for a fire.

Sakura looked up and saw the red haired puppeteer throwing arms and legs into a fire pit in front of her. At first she was frightening into believing Sasori was sacrificing his own body, but remembered his body was fireproof and wouldn't burn.

"It's so cold in here."

"I am making a fire now."

Sakura smiled lightly. "I can see that. Thank you."

Sasori paused in his efforts to stop and look at his pink haired blossom, smiling up at him in thanks. The water droplets clinging to her bangs and stray hairs reminded him of a water fairy or a sea nymph of legend. He was grateful he was the only male present to witness his beauty in such a way._ 'It's a good thing Deidara will never find us here, he hates caves._'

"Your fire's dying."

Waking up from his thoughts Sasori realized that with just one poorly placed arm and leg, the fire was having trouble sustaining it's self. Moving back to it, he poured in more wood and helped build it up. Soon the blaze was large enough to illuminate the whole room.

"Are you feeling any warmer?"

"Yeah, thanks for the fire. It's helping a lot. I'm just sorry you had to throw away all your puppet pieces. Don't you need those if something happens to you?"

"Not really. The chances of something happening to me on such an easy retrieval mission are minuscule."

Sakura frowned at how proud he sounded. "If I recall correctly, the last time I fought you, I cracked your cheek and pulled off an arm. And that was when I was protecting your grandmother."

Sasori turned towards Sakura. "Yes, but you possess an extrema power I rarely see in females."

Sakura smirked. Was that a complement?"

Sasori did not reply, knowing her question was more of a teasing statement than anything else. Hesitantly he raised his eyes towards the entrance that was nothing more than a window to a heavy sheet of icy cold rain. You couldn't see more than two feet in front of you, it was coming down so hard.

This was a good sign for the red haired youth, since he knew Deidara could not fly his clay birds in such horrid weather. He would have to find some other form of shelter and tough it out with Tobi. And everyone in the base (aside from the ever oblivious Sakura), knew that he hated spending more than three minuets with the mask wearing member of the bunch.

_'Just try getting to Sakura chan now.'_

"Sasori? You okay? You were smirking and looking at the rain outside all weird like."

Sasori snapped his eyes away from the sheet of rain and returned them to the green eyed girl next to him. "I am fine."

"Ugh I hate caves," Sakura moaned crawling closer to the fire with a small smile.The water around her body had started to evaporate in the heat and the warmth was already traveling into her bones, prickling her skin. "But as long as there are no bats in this one, I don't mind it at all. If I see a bat, I am so running."

Sasori crept behind Sakura and drew the wet bundle onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her to help keep as much warmth in as possible. "Really? I have always had a love for caves," he chuckled, resting his chin over her head with a small, hidden smile of his own.

-

-

-

* * *

AN:/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day. 

More girly manga. Yes, that is correct. I have purchased more romantic based manga to help with my writings. I just wish I could buy time like I buy books. It's betting harder and harder to come by.

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	12. Doll

Disclaimer:/ I do not own Naruto

AN:/ God, this is getting hard to update everyday. Please review, flames are welcome.

-

-

Chapter Twelve

Doll

Sakura let her eyes travel over the various shapes and sizes of the hanging bodies in Sasori's workshop. Male and female bodies of wood hung off the wall with arms and legs settled on the tables. The limbs were not as neatly sorted as the bodies, but there was hardly a piece that could not be found with much difficulty.

She silently marveled at the vast selection.

"How many puppets do you have?" she asked, turning around to see the red haired male pulling some sort of frilly pink and white fabric out of a box.

"Now?"

She nodded.

"I have approximately 307 puppets at my disposal. Here, Konan sent this to you from the town she stayed at. She asked me to give it to you"

Sakura turned around to see Sasori holding up a lolita style dress with stocking and shoes to match. She laughed lightly, remembering how motherly the blue haired member of the group had acted towards her after she was first sworn in. Sending gifts was not something out of character for her.

"I'm going to have to thank her when she comes back from her mission. Here, let me see it so I can try it on."

Sasori handed to outfit to Sakura and watched her with his eyes as she enclosed herself in the bathroom to change.

With her out of the room, he began clearing away the box her dress had come in. He was a man who hated clutter almost as much as he hated waiting. Aside from that, he didn't want Sakura to see the box for other reasons of his own.

"I have it on now, Sasori. I'm coming out!" Sakura called through the door that separated the two.

Sasori instantly perked up with the sound of her ever desired voice. The door handle giggled a little before it swung backward letting the cutely dressed kunoichi steep out.

"Well, what do you think?"

Sasori let his crimson stained orbs gaze up and down her body, taking in the differences her new outfit offered.

The garment ended a few inches below the knee allowing her white stockings to expose the frilly lace at their ends. Her nimble, ballet style shoes of pink elevated her small frame a good inch or two. The laces around the lower area of her legs straightened the illusion of her height. The dress part of her outfit was much like that of a kimono, complete with a snow white obi that tied into a butterfly like bow in the back. Her long sleeves added to the cuteness when she raised a hand to her lips in a shy manner.

"You're staring. Is it too much? Maybe I should tell her that-"

"No, it's not to much." Sasori quickly stated. "It looks resplendent on you. I think you should tell her it suits you."

Sakura smiled and blushed a bit. "Thank you Sasori, I know you don't lie so I'll believe you, however, your affection towards me might alter you perspective of my physical appearance, so I don't know if this is something I can rely on."

Sasori frowned a bit at her coy play of words. "You are suggesting I am dishonest towards your beauty?"

Sakura smiled brightly and laughed at how bluntly he put it. Leave it up to Sasori to state the obvious. "Not like that. I'm just saying that because you...like me-"

"Love," Sasori interrupted sternly.

"Okay, just because you...love me, you might not see me with all the faults I really had. Have you ever heard the expression Love is blind?"

"No."

Sakura fought to hold back her laughter. "Well it is sometimes. When you are sick with love for someone, you can't find fault in anything to say or do or how the appear. I know I can't with you, though I know there are things you find withing yourself that you regret."

Sasori looked confused, though Sakura would be the only person to catch that little glint in his eyes. "But you have no faults, Sakura."

Sakura laughed once again and glided over to the small couch in his workshop. Playing with the lacy headdress that held some of her hair back, she seated herself and Sasori soon followed her example as she let her hands fall from what they were doing.

"I know that's not true. Though someone may seem perfect and you think come the world of them, there will always be faults in us because we are all human."An image of Sasuke flashed through her mind and her heart tightened as she remembered the betrayal that scarred her deeply. "I know I'm not perfect, there are so many other girls that are much prettier than me."

"No," Sasori simply stated as he pulled Sakura to lie across his lap like he would hold a doll. "You may think that Sakura, but as far as I am concerned there is no other woman on this earth that is more lovely than you."

Sakura smiled, resting her head against his shoulder. She pulled herself up a bit and curled up in his lap, resting her hands against his chest. "You're so sweet."

Sasori smiled and looked down at his little green eyed kunoichi, his hand playing with her pink tresses. "And besides, no one else could possibly be my precious doll."

Later that night, after Sakura had fallen asleep, Sasori crept back to his workshop and retrieved the package he had hidden under his workbench. He would have to destroy this. After all, he couldn't have Sakura find out about the truth behind her outfit. If she knew he had picked it out for her himself, he didn't know what she would think.

"Hopefully nothing bad."

-

-

-

* * *

AN:/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day. 

More girly manga. Yes, that is correct. I have purchased more romantic based manga to help with my writings. I just wish I could buy time like I buy books. It's betting harder and harder to come by.

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	13. Hell

Disclaimer:/ No, I do not own Naruto

AN:/ Please review, flames are welcome.

-

-

-

Chapter Thirteen

Hell

They say war is hell.

They couldn't be more right.

-

Smoke filled the air.

Blood sweet and dirt ran together, miking in puddles of copper red.

The smell that surround the designated area in it's self was enough to churn stomachs. And churn stomachs it did.

Tobi and Sakura had been assigned a small beginner like mission to scout out a potentially non threatening country that just sprang up. They excepted eagerly. No doubts in mind. Sakura and Tobi were tricked when they reached the destination, finding it all an elaborate hoax. A trap.

The bombing are what scared Sakura the most. Some of them were so close that the trees she had been leaning on were blown to bits. The shock waves of the bombs in them selves were enough to heavily damage her body.

At one point an explosion had separated her and Tobi, leaving her alone and wounded with little to no chakra left. She knew if she used any more, she would risk passing out from over usage.

"Kuso...kuso, kuso, kuso..." she repeated over and over again, leaning against a small tree, her blood pooling over a rock.

A lump stuck it's self in her throat and she found herself choking. Using the energy her body didn't have, she brought her fish down on her back and forced the clot out. Blood spewed all over the place.

She knew she was bleeding from cuts to her forehead, right arm, left thigh, and knee but until now she was unaware of the damage done to her inner body.

_ 'Great, I'll bleed to death inside and out,_' she though with strained humor.

The corners of her vision were becoming blurred and she could feel the back of her head numb and become light. She was a doctor and a top medic. She was no fool in the arts of medicine. She knew what was happening to her. She knew she was dying.

Thoughts raced through her mind as she dryly remembered the saying, _my life flashed before my eyes_. Memories of Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were some of her favorites. Tsunade teaching her how to heal a fish in the first beginning stages of her training. Friends gathering together. Girl's night out. Camping with her parents when she was a child. Then there were the memories of her time with the Akatsuki.

She didn't believe it at first, but the Akatsuki had become a part of her family. They were all light big brothers, uncles, or fathers. Konan was like her mother or older sister with her doting ways. Tobi would have to be filed as a younger brother, and a much loved younger brother.

And then there was always Sasori. How could she ever forget Sasori. He was the whole reason for coming into the messy family that she had come to love. He was kind caring and attentive to all her needs. He never complained or turned her away. He waited for her to return the feelings and when she did, he did not scorn her. He was so much to her. He meant so much to her.

Sakura choked on another blood clot and felt the front part of her head become fuzzy and light. Less and less of her vision was left as the darkness hungrily chewed away at it. Soon there would be nothing left and she would be nothing more than a cold corps. Alone, forgotten and lost to those who knew her.

"What a wonderful way to die."

Another bout of choking overcame her once again. They were coming more and more steadily now. She tried to reached out and pull herself up but was forced back by a painful pricking in hr ribs. Once again she tried but only succeeded in more pain. Her body gave another painful stab that made her whimper and hiss.

She didn't want to die. She never wanted to die. She though when she first passed out in Sasori's arms she would soon wake up to death but was relieved to find herself still breathing. She though he would kill her then as well, but still she lived. Was she only to live to die bloodied and torn on a battlefield where no one would be there to see her slip away?

Her hearing was going now. Yet, she could have sworn she heard the snapping of twigs.

Was someone coming to her her even more? But how would they find her this deep in the brush without-.

_The blood trail!_

She had left a blood train for her enemies to follow.

Great, she wasn't to thrilled about her enemies having her body after her death. Good thing the blackness was almost all over her now.

"Sakura chan! Sakura chan! I found her, it's Sakura! Quick, over here."

That sounded like Tobi, frantic and scared.

"Sakura chan!"

And there was Deidara, phrenetic as well.

"Sakura!"

She felt herself being pulled up and the face of her beloved Sasori entered her vision.

"Sakura, hang on, hang on just a little longer. Konan will be here and you'll be fine. Hang on Sakura. Hang on!" Sasori screamed, in a mad frenzy as he held her bleeding form in his arms.

Sakura was too tired to say anything but she smiled and tried to grab his hand.

He quickly latched his hand onto her own, intending to never let her go. "Just a little longer."

Blood pooled over her lips.

"You...c...c-came."

His eyes softened as darkness crept further and further over her vision.

"I would go through hell and back again for you."

Then the darkness took it's hold over her as it swallowed her up in it's endless void.

The last thing she head before she slipped away was Sasori screaming her name in a fearful craze.

-

-

-

* * *

AN:/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day. 

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	14. Kiss

Disclaimer:/ No, I do not own Naruto

AN:/ Please review, flames are welcome. This kills me. Really.

-

-

-

Chapter Fourteen

Kiss

-

Beep... beep... beep... beep... beep...beep...

Sasori inhaled deeply, shaking a lock of hair out of his line of vision.

Beep... beep... beep...beep... beep... beep...

"Come on Sakura, wake up..." he softly called, holding her cold pale hand in his.

Sakura lay on her bed, appearing to be deep in a blissful sleep. She was, however, deep in a coma. Five days in a coma to be exact. After Tobi had located her, Sasori and Konan showed up and began to treat her more serious wounds.

Before Sakura showed up, the blue haired woman was the medic of the gang, so it wasn't that tough for her to fix the more serious wounds. However, there were a few she needed to operate on, back at the base. Some of the injuries Sakura sustained had already begun to take their deadly effects.

One such effect was the spider-like burn marks that now covered all of her back. Konan had managed to heal most of it, but there was only so much she could do for a wound that was hours upon hours old.

If Sakura ever woke up, she would have to live with a scared and marred back.

"I don't care what you look like Sakura, just wake up for me. Let me see your eyes," Sasori whispered desperately.

If he could have, he would have cried long ago.

"Sasori, I know you love Sakura, but you need to take care of yourself. You're emotionally killing yourself by staying here. Go out with Deidara and Tobi for a few hours. I'll keep watch over Sakura in the mean time. I don't want to see you falling apart on a mission just because she hasn't woken up."

Sasori looked behind him to see the calm blue haired woman with a needle and scroll in her hands. "You are just saying that because you want time along to preform more tests on Sakura chan. I have told you before and I'll tell you again. I am not moving from her side. I left her once and this is what happened. I will not make the same mistake again. I will stay by Sakura chan's side."

Konan looked like someone ruffled her feather the wrong way. Sasori had hit the nail on the head and had basically told the woman in blue that he would not move for her desires.

"Very well. If you will not leave, at least detach yourself from her bedside so that I may attempt to awaken her once more. You are not the only one who wishes for her well being, Sasori. Sakura chan is like a younger sister or a daughter to me. I will not let even you stand in the way of my efforts to awaken her."

Sasori locked eyes with the woman and held his gaze for a long while before he broke off and stepped away from Sakura's bedside. Konan was a smart woman. She would do everything in her power to aid Sakura's return back to the land of those awake and living. He could trust her.

However, that didn't make him letting go of Sakura's hand any easier. He didn't want to ever let go of her.

"Please, help her wake up. She is missed to much to sleep so long."

Konan looked up at Sasori and was surprised by how willing he seemed to allow her to experiment on Sakura. "Why-"

"I have faith in you. You love Sakura as well, so you will put your heart into this. She taught me that... If you really love Sakura you will be able to awaken her. Understand this, Konan, this will be the only other time I allow you to pry me from Sakura's side. After this, not even death will be able to keep me away from her."

Konan sat down behind Sakura's head and took out the needle. Holding it up to the light, Sasori saw the light green drug for a brief moment before it was plunged into the skin of Sakura's neck. Sakura twitched in her sleep a bit, but did nothing more.

Sasori looked up at the blue haired woman to see if this was what she wanted. It looked like it was since she kept on working, never stopping to check up on Sakura and her condition.

This put the red haired sandman at ease.

Next she pulled out the scroll and slipped a seal over the closed eyes of the pink haired girl. With Sakura blinded by the ward, Konan unrolled the scroll over Sakura's chest and began muttering, poring chakra into the signs and marking Sakura now dawned.

Sasori held his breath for a while as Konan tried to enter Sakura's sub conscious. Weather the older woman was having any luck with the younger, the red haired puppeteer knew not.

Hours passed. Konan never moved from her spot, nor did she cease her mutterings. Sasori, being the impatient man he was, began to pace back and forth, letting out a frustrated sigh every now and then. He wanted Sakura to wake up and he wanted her to wake up now!

After a long while, Konan broke the connection and began to roll up the scroll.

"I think I broke into her subconscious, so she might be able to hear what we're saying. Talk to her and see if it helps."With that said, the weary blue haired woman left the two alone in search of sleep and rest.

Sasori knelt as Sakur's side once more and took her hand in his. "Sakura, I do not know if you can hear me, but I'm going to talk to you regardless. I want you back. I can not stand living without you here. I have gone mad without you. I never though I could feel this week and wounded and hurt but I do. I feel this way because I do not have you. I need you Sakura. I need you. Please come back. Please come back to me. I...I need you."

Leaning over her Sasori placed his lips over hers and kissed her in her sleep

. That was when he started to feel movement underneath him. "Has anyone ever told you that you smell like pine?"

"Sakura, your awake!"

The pink haired girl gave him a weak smiled and nodded. "Yes. Now if you don't mind I've been out for a while and miss your kisses."

-

-

-

* * *

AN:/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day. 

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	15. Hiss

Disclaimer:/ No, I do not own Naruto

AN:/ Please review, flames are welcome. I hate having to update it everyday. It's burning me out here. Really.

-

-

-

Chapter Fifteen

Hiss

Sakura hissed in pain as the needle entered her skin and injected her with drugs.

Sakura had offered to use her chakra to heal herself, but Konan, being the motherly figure that she is, said no...Well it was more along the lines of not a chance in hell, but it's pretty much the same thing.

"Why do you do that?"

Sakura looked behind her to see Sasori sitting on the stool behind the counter she was sitting on. "Do what?"

"That sound you just made when Konan put the needle in your skin.

Sakura hissed again.

"You mean _that_?"

"Yes, that."

"It's and old habit of mine. It helps to ease the pain."

"How?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder again and shot Sasori a long hard look. "You're acting like a two year old with all the questions."

"You'll get used to it, Sakura chan," Konan chuckled hovering her hand over the small wound to seal it up with a small amount of blue chakra.

"Thank you, Konan nee chan."

"No problem, a few of you're mussels are still torn so you're going to have a bit of pain raising your arms and walking around. As active doctor I advise you to take it easy for a while."

Sakura laughed a bit. "I am a medic as well, so I know the drill. Thanks again."

"Please don't mention it. I just want to see my little sister feeling better as soon as possible."

Sakura scooted off the counter and was about to jump off when Sasori came up beside her and caught her in his arms before she could fall. "Did you not hear to orders of your doctor? She advised you to take it easy."

Sakura pouted as Sasori shifted her in his arms. "It's just a few torn mussel, I'll be fine in a few days once my chakra regenerates. You don't have to baby me."

"Stop complaining and just let him carry you, Sakura. I can assure he's not going to hurt you, like that," Konan joked, packing up her things.

"But I'm a big girl and can walk on my own. I'm seventeen for heaven's sake and- Sasori would you stop moving and put me down!"

The blue haired woman merely chuckled as she watched the red haired youth carry his beloved out the door and down the hall. It was a refreshing sight in a base full of less than respectable males and two females.

Sakura was still fairly clean of anything too dark, such as a cold blood murder. Sakura was too sweet and kind and everyone in the Akatsuki would fight to the infernal pits of hell and back to protect that innocence they all held so dear.

"Sakura quit your beating of my chest, you know it will not damage me.," Sasori spoke in a monotone voice.

"Shut up."

"As you wish."

Sakura pouted as another long and boring silence stretched over the pair. She hated it. "When am I going on my next mission?"

Sasori abruptly halted and stared down at Sakura. "Are you mad, woman? You just barely came out of your last one alive and would have died if we came upon you a second later! If I can help it, you're never leaving this base again."

Sakura's eyes grew wide with a mixture of anger and fright. "What? No more missions? What am I to do all the while when you're not with me? I don't have anything to do when I'm alone."

"You may read."

"I read everything you have in this base...twice! I hate it. I want to go out with you guys!"

"I will ask Kisame and Konan to keep you company while I am away to satisfy your needs."

"That's not fair. You can't baby me for one little mess up in my life. It was only one time, I've been on hundreds of other missions and nothing has gone wrong on them!"Sakura cried with tears in her eyes.

"You are mortal, you can die and I do not wish that for you."

"Well duh, neither do I, but I still want to live! I will wither away and emotionally die if you keep me trapped here. It would be like you loosing me to death."

Sasori stopped in his steeps.

"That hurt, right? Well, that's like what it feels to me when I am left alone..."

Sasori borough Sakura closer to his chest and held her tightly. "That pain was unimaginable, Sakura. I can hardly imagine you experiencing similar-"

"Yes I can! I'm human, remember. And on top of that I'm a woman with a bazillion more hormones than you. It's tough on me. It's painful. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be left behind. I don't want to be sheltered. It's...it's painful."

The red haired puppeteer looked down at Sakura and let her hypnotic green eyes suck him in. "...Hissing painful?"

She smirked. "Yeah, it's hissing painful."

-

-

-

* * *

AN:/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day. 

I know it was pretty lame, but the muse is leaving me. Oh so sad, I know. Hiss was a hard one to come up with.

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	16. String

Disclaimer/ No, I do not own Naruto

AN/ Please review, flames are welcome. Just kill me...

-

-

-

Chapter Sixteen 

String 

Sakura played with a piece of red yarn as she tried to knot the string around her wrist. It was a little reminder for her to remember when to take out the garbage and clean the kitchen before she started cooking. 

Sasori had forbidden her from asking for missions, but Sakura was a sneaky little woman and had ignored his wished. 

Fortunately for her, Pein sama was like a father to her and looked at her like his own daughter and gladly gave her a mission once she told him how bored she was. Unfortunately, being a father figure, he was just as concerned about her health as the rest of the base and it's members. So all she got was some cleaning missions.

"_They sounded so much more dangerous when Pein sama told me about them_," Sakura though to herself as she continued to dust the wooden furniture in the sitting area. 

Her bottle of Chakra glow wood polish was half empty. She would have to ask Kakuzu if they could buy any more if they were out. No one else dared ask the stitched up man if they could buy anything, aside from herself.

She heard stories of how angry and violent he could get when someone asked him for money. However, when she had asked him for money to get food for the base before she went out on that mission with Tobi, he had given her some from the vault they shared and smiled at her like another father.

_ "The rest must be mean about asking for money,"_ Sakura concluded in her mind, not seeing how he could be bad tempered. 

Thinking of Tobi, she remembered when he had offered to help clean up on of the training rooms that needed a bit more work than the rest. That was, until Deidara came after the masked boy with a desire to kill alight in his eyes. It appears Tobi had been playing with a few of Deidara clay birds and had accidentally busted up a few. Deidara was not a very happy person when you got between him and his art. Especially when you messed it up so much that it implodes instead of explodes.

_ 'It's not art!'_

She remembered him shouting as he threw spider bombs at the masked boy. Poor Tobi, you would think he would learn by now. 

"Hey, Sakura, are you cleaning up in here?" Hidan asked, entering the room.

"Ah, y-yes. But, I'm almost done if you need this space for you rituals," Sakura answered politely, setting her rag down.

Hidan grinned. "Nah, I was thinking about doing it outside for a change. I don't want to use this place if you've just finished cleaning it up."

"I don't mind. It's not like I have anything else to do today. Just a few more chores. It wouldn't be that much of a bother if you wanted to use this room." 

Hidan shifted the large weapon on his back and chuckled. "Thanks but no thanks, the outside is calling for some blood. I guess if you've been cleaning all day you must be on hold from all outside missions for a while." 

Sakura pouted cutely and let her eyes prickly with tears of self pity. "They won't even let me go to the super market to get food for the rest of the base! I can't do anything outside, it sucks major. I feel like I'm a trapped mouse or something."

Hidan laughed at the face she made and patted her on her head. "Don't ya worry, you'll be able to get out of this junk shack sometime soon. You're too tough a cookie to be held up too long, we all know it."

"But Sasori still won't allow me any missions at _all_. The only reason I'm able to clean the base and not stay bolted to my bed is because he is away on a mission and doesn't know. When he gets back it's going to be like torture. He treats me like a baby."

Hidan adapted a soft, caring smile (something he only showed to Sakura) and pat the shorter female on the head once more before turning away and walking out. Pausing at the door he turned and spoke to her, "Sasori has never been so attached to something so valuable. He knows what it's like to loose parents and he knows pain. I may disagree with his choices most of the time, and I do disagree with his choosing to withhold missions from you, but at the same time I get where he's coming from." 

Sakura paused, noticing how much Hidan was acting unlike himself. "Hidan...?"

"He's not the only one that would fall apart if something were to happen to you on a mission. The whole base went to the graves when the through you had died. It was weird and hallow. I don't get the chills easy, but I gotta say, the freaked me out. We're all looking out for you, Sakura. We all want you safe, some more than others. Don't blame Sasori or the rest of us for protecting what we hold dearest."

Sakura felt confused as Hidan exited the room and left her with her thoughts. What did he mean by Some more that others? Was it just Sasori he was referring to?

Picking up her duster and wood polish, she finished to room and moved on to the rest of her chores, glancing down at her string every now and then to remind herself of everything she needed to do before Sasori got back and saw her working.

The worn out puppeteer stumbled into his room, making sure he did not wake Sakura from her slumber. 

Walking in he saw her in her bed, sleeping peacefully like the angel he knew she was. Sitting down on the other side of the bed, he pat her hand tenderly noticing there was a red piece of string still tied to her wrist.

"You're back." Sasori looked up to see Sakura staring back at him with half lidded eyes. 

"Yes. Did I awaken you?"

"No, I was awake when you came in." 

Sasori nodded, looking down before speaking again. "I talked to Leader sama. He said it would be okay if you did a few missions with Deidara and I in a few days. But I don't want you to think this means you can go on the dangerous ones. Just scouting."

Sakura smiled brightly in the dimness and sat up to hug Sasori. "Thank you Sasori! Thank you so much."

-

-

-

* * *

AN/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day.

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	17. Wing

Disclaimer/ No, I do not own Naruto

AN/ Please review, flames are welcome. Just kill me...please

Happy St. Patrick's day to you all! (please drink responsibly) 

-

-

-

Chapter seventeen

Wing 

"No."

"But It's a scouting mission and I'm part of it, come on Sasori," Sakura whined.

"Yeah Sasori, come on, yeah," Deidara added. 

The red haired puppeteer gave the blond a hard look and returned her softened gaze towards the pink haired kunoichi. "I already told you no. You will stay with me as Deidara makes the rounds by himself."

"But I don't want to go alone, yeah. Can't Sakura come along. She's done it before and I promise to be extra careful. We'll fly super high so no one can see us," said Deidara.

"Yeah, we'll be extra careful. Please Sasori, pleaseeeeeee." 

Sasori cough into his fist, hiding the blush he was feeling inside himself that could not be displayed on his wooden face. "I have already told you of my decision and I expect you to accept it. Sakura you are not flying with Deidara baka on that bird thing. It's way to dangerous for you in the state that you are in."

"I fell down the stairs and bumped my shoulder! How dose that change things?"

"You fell down because you were carrying laundry that others should have been taking care of. I told you no missions without me and you go and clean the whole forsaken base. Aside from that, the only room is on the wing of his bird and that is obviously an unsafe position."

"So I'll make it bigger for Dove chan, yeah."

Sasori growled at how Deidara kept popping in during his conversation with Sakura. And he was using that stupid nickname again. How dare he call her by a nickname when he and Sakura chan were obviously meant for each other. And she even told him she loved him back.

"Sasori, there's no point in me coming if I can't do anything. Let me help Deidara out just this once," Sakura pointed out, bringing Sasori out of his thoughts. 

"I have to scout down here on the ground. You may come with me." 

Deidara chocked back a laugh and rolled his eyes.

"Is there something wrong Deidara?"

"No, nothings wrong. But I mean, who would want to scout on the ground when you can do it from the sky. Anyone will tell you it's so much more fun than walking. And what if there are enemies on the ground. You'll be putting Sakura in danger. She wouldn't be at as much risk if she flew with me."

"Yes she would, since I can properly protect her while you are unused to such extra work.."

"Are you saying I can't protect Sakura chan as well as you can, yeah?"

"Don't be offended if the truth is not what you want it to be." 

Sasori and Deidara edged their way into a glaring contest and let the sparks fly as they silently fought with their eyes. 

"...I...I'm extra work?"

Both males broke off their glaring contest to see an offended Sakura close to tears. In the heat of their argument they had forgotten she was standing right next to them and could hear everything they were saying. 

"Is that what you see me as, Sasori? As extra work?" 

Sasori felt like a deer caught in the headlights. He didn't mean it that way. He was just trying to convince Deidara that Sakura was better off with him. "No, no. I...I did not mean it in such respects, Sakura chan."

"Don't. Just don't. I know I'm not the strongest of your group, and I know I've been closer to death than I should have been. But, I can hold my own and carry my own weight. Just because I mess up one time doesn't mean I'm completely useless. I'm worth something. I'm not extra work. I am going with Deidara, we will re group in three hours as planned."

"Sakura," Sasori tried again."

"When I get back we can talk about this then. As for now, I have a mission." 

Sasori wanted to say something more but by the time he opened him mouth to do so, She had already mounted the wing of Deidara's bird and it didn't look like she was going to look back at him and see what he though. He could tell her shoulders were tense and her hands fisted.

Most of the time Sakura was like a young girl to him. Sweet innocent and naive. She wasn't ready for the rest of the world, he kept telling himself, despite the fact that turned seventeen many months ago. Soon she would be eighteen.

A gust of wind brushed past the puppeteer as the clay bird flapped his wings. Sasori didn't blink as he watched the bird levitate into the sky and begin to fly away. However, his breath did stop for a moment when he saw Sakura look over her shoulder to stare down at him. 

Her eyes of emerald green seemed to pierce right into his heart. His feelings were giving up to her in that second. He was expecting to see resentment in her eyes. Some sort of hate or anger. Something that clued him on on how much she detested him at the moment. 

But all he saw was her sly, fox like grin as she stuck out her tongue and winked at him. '_Naaaah_! _Tricked ya! I win!'_ Though it was not what Sasori expected from his cherry blossom, he wasn't dis satisfied with the outcome. 

-

-

-

* * *

AN/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day.

I know, I know what you are going to say. But please don't. I am swamped and drained and tired and out of sugar. Needs some Sugar. 

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	18. Ring

Disclaimer/ No, I do not own Naruto

AN/ Please review, flames are welcome. Just kill me...please

hope you all had a happy St. Patrick's day yesterday.

-

-

-

Chapter Eighteen 

Ring

Page 57:

Section 1.

'_It is intended that wearing a purity ring is accompanied by a vow to practice celibacy until marriage. The ring is usually worn on the left ring finger with the implication that the wearer will remain abstinent until it is replaced with a wedding ring. Although the ring is worn on the hand, where others can see, its main purpose is to serve as a constant reminder to the wearer of her commitment between themselves and God to remain pure until marriage.'  
_

Section 2.

_ 'An engagement ring is a ring worn by a woman indicating her engagement to be married. By modern convention, the ring is usually presented as a betrothal gift by a man to his prospective bride while or directly after she accepts his marriage proposal. It represents a formal agreement to future marriage. See below image_

Section 3. 

_'A wedding ring or wedding band consists of a precious metal ring. In certain countries it is worn on the base of the left ring finger. Such a ring symbolizes marriage: a spouse wears it to indicate a marital commitment to fidelity. According to some customs, the wedding ring forms the last in a series of gifts, which also may include the engagement ring, traditionally given as a betrothal present.'_

Sasori put down the book he was reading and stood up from his position at his work desk. The chair creaked from underneath his weight as he lifted himself up. The light was dim, but enough for him to see by. The room around him was quiet, and with good reason. He was, after all, the only on in the entire room. 

Sakura was fast asleep in her room, or rather the one the two of them shared. Sasori was an unnatural being, so he did not require sleep. All he really needed the room for, before Sakura came, was for working on himself as well as the rest of his puppets. But he had a workshop for that, and no longer needed his own room.

Filled with the though of his pink haired blossom, Sasori exited his workshop and headed towards her room. The thought of her was enough to motivate him to pick up his pace and treed faster. He never was someone who enjoyed waiting for thing he wanted. And, there was no doubt anywhere in the world that he wanted to see Sakura. 

Stopping outside her door, he listened for any noises that would tell him, she was up and active. 

He heard none.

Deciding to risk it, he proceeded into her room and shut the door, quietly behind him, so that there was no light behind him to awaken her.

He was right in assuming she was asleep. She lay in her blankets, the sheets coming up to her chin, with one hand falling over the bedside and the other twisted around a pillow. This was how she always slept.

A glimmer in the dark caught his attention as he settled himself down next to Sakura. He saw a white gold band on the left ring finger engraved with vines and roses in the metal. It looked like a Purity ring to him.

Funny, how he never noticed it before now. But then again, she wore gloves most of the time, takeing them off only to shower and sleep.

"Sasori, something wrong?" Sakura mumbled, still halfway asleep. 

He normally didn't come in and check on her so early. She though it was rare for him to watch her sleep at all. He didn't want to tell her he did it every night and risk another hear to heart '_talk_' as she put it.

"No, everything is fine. Go back to sleep," he replied in a quiet voice.

"...Re-really..."

"Yes, now sleep."

"Fine...mmn." she replied falling back asleep.

Sasori watched as her eyes fell back and her breathing slowed it's pace. He could not help it if he worried so much over her. When Kisame sat him down and made him watch those reality T.V. shows about how people died in their sleep and were killed by falling out of bed he didn't think much of it until Sakura came into his life. Now all he could do was worry over her. And it did not help that she was in a criminal organization that killed people and made enemies every day. It was only natural for him to worry. If you loved someone as much as Sasori loved Sakura, you would worry too!

His eyes softened as he watched her sleep. Her short, shoulder length locks fell over her face as it buried deeper into her warm pillow. Sasori looked over at her hand again and picked it up, resting it gently in his own. Her skin against his wood. They were so different, yet he wanted her to be his.

Pulling out a small object from his pocket he slipped the white gold band over Sakura's purity ring. The rose like diamond in the middle of the engagement ring glimmered in the night small amount of light. His heart beat was rapid now.

"Sakura chan. Will you marry me? Will you be mine?" 

In the darkness of the night, trapped in sleep, Sakura never noticed the proposal, nor did she take note of the ring. But, acting purely out of hear, she smiled in her sleep and mumbled an "I do..."

This was all Sasori needed to lift his heart higher than it had been in a long while. 

-

-

-

* * *

AN/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day.

I hope I do not offend anyone with this chapter. I don't know why, but I feel like someone is going to get mad over the whole purity ring thing. ( That sounds weird.) I am sorry, but I like it and I wanted to put thing in here. If it makes you feel better, go ahead and flame. 

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	19. Heart

Disclaimer/ No, I do not own Naruto

AN/ Please review, flames are welcome. Just kill me...please

Special shout out to StormDragon666! Yesterday was her birthday and I want to dedicate this chapter of Funeral March of the Marionettes to her. Happy (some what late) Birthday StormDragon666! Wishing you the best at 15! Wohoo!

-

-

-

Chapter Nineteen 

Heart

Sakura giggled to herself, studying the sparkling engagement ring that was placed over her purity ring. Of course she said yes. There was no reason or motive in her heart that could ever lead her to saying something like no.

"It is soooooo pretty."

"I am glad you like it Sakura chan."

Sakura looked up at the puppeteer with bright green eyes slightly a-glaze with joy. "Are you kidding? I love it! I'm so happy right now. My cheeks hurt from smiling so much." 

Sasori grinned softly, taking hand in his and wrapping one arm around her waist from behind. "Your smiles never cease to warm my hear Sakura chan. It is because of you I am now aware of the joy and happiness I have been missing out on all these years. I am glad I met you that one day so many days ago," he said.

The pink haired kunoichi couldn't help but hold back her laughter. "I am glad I met you too, Sasori. Even though we didn't start off on the most...friendly of relationships. None the less, I am very thankful I know you now."

Sasori smiled, closing his eyes and turning her around in his arms. 

_ 'I will always be frightened around you.'_

_-_

_ 'There is no course of fate that would lead me towards such a view.'_

_-_

_'You are the guy who has ruined my life and continues to twist the knife in my wound,'_

_-_

_"I love you too Sasori."_

_-_

_"It's okay I forgive you. It was only a dove after all."_

_-_

_Yes. Now if you don't mind I've been out for a while and miss your kisses."_

_-_

The memories the two of them shared together were strong and many in number. On top of that, he would not trade one of them for anything in the world. Even the bad ones. Why? Because that is what made them stronger. He loved each and every minuet he spend with or around Sakura. Everyday was like gold to him. 

He pulled one of her hands over her chest and let it rest over the core of his heart.

"Sakura chan, do you remember what you told me after you joined our arms? That day when we were in the desert together."

"What was it?" Sakura asked, the beating of his heart thumping against her delicate fingers.

"I remember it so well. It was a day my eyes were opened to so much. I remember, you said, '_If what you said were true, you wouldn't have this. But, I can feel it beating under my fingers. I feel it living underneath my palm. There are emotions in you. If there weren't, you wouldn't have confessed your love for me. That is, if you truly do have love for me. Then you are human. I see no way around it, Sasori,"_

Sakura smiled brightly as his hear beat against her palm. "I remember that day as well. I remember feeling your hear under my hand the way I feel it now. But I don't remember it being this loud. Back then it was quiet and meek. Now, you are more alive than you were before. Your emotions and feelings are powerful, more so than they were when I first meet you."

"My hear truly started living the day I first saw you. I remember you eyes afire and your hair blowing every witch way. You were a wild beauty, just as you are today." 

Sakura closed her eyes and rest her head against the wooden chest of her love, letting her ear cover the core of his heart so that she could hear the heartbeats as well as feel them. 

Her eyes were now level with the white gold band that held the rose like diamond set in the middle of the band. It was so lovely and it was hers. She dreamed about this day all her childhood. 

But, back then she would have though it would be Sasuke kun that gave her a ring. She knew better now. She knew the right man had given her the ring as well as the dedication of his love. Sasori wouldn't betray her. He wouldn't leave her. He wouldn't dump her on a park bench in the middle of the street with no intention of making sure she was okay. He was so much better than Sasuke.

Another heartbeat lulled Sakura into a quiet state of mind. It was amazing how she could be so happy, doing noting with the red haired male from the desert. She could be knitting with him and she would be having fun for heaven's sake.

It was mid morning and Sakura had been up for only three hours before she noticed the extra ring on her finger. She didn't notice at first because she was so groggy and though it only to be her purity ring. But then when she noticed the glimmer of the diamond she had to do a double take. Sasori found the whole act amusing. After she noticed the band, she wasted no time in assuring her love that she would, indeed bind herself in Holy Matrimony with him. Studying her ring she noticed the detail of the craftsmanship and work put into it.

An idea struck her and she just had to ask Sasori if it was true. "Hey, Sasori.?" she asked.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Did Konan help you pick out the ring?"

-

-

-

* * *

AN/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day.

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	20. Art

Disclaimer/ No, I do not own Naruto

AN/ Please review, flames are welcome. Just kill me...please

-

-

-

Chapter Twenty

Art

-

Their engagement was still, what you would call a secret from the rest of the members in the base. The only one who knew was Konan, who had helped Sasori pick out an engagement ring for Sakura when he had no idea what a girl would like.

Sakura agreed to wear her ring on a chain around her neck, tucked inside her shirt until Sasori had permission from Leader sama to wed the pink haired kunoichi from leaf. 

Since the pink haired woman was fatherless since her early childhood, the closest thing to a father would have been Pein. It was true, Sasori didn't need Pein's permission, but out of respect he sought it none the less. 

Sasori was just like that. The perfect gentleman. 

It was a thought that would make Sakura smile, whatever her mood might be.

Sasori and Sakura were sitting in Sasori's workshop. Sakura was reading a new medical book and Sasori was working on his puppets. Sakura looked up, over the edge of her book and set her eyes on the red haired puppeteer who was sitting in front of her.

"What are you working on?"

"My art..."

"...You're screwing your hand in." 

Sasori looked up from his work. "Yes, this is my art. My body was made to last forever. True beauty is eternal. And true beauty is art."

Sakura scrunched up her nose in a confused look. "So, humans are not art?" 

"No, I think quite the opposite, humans are wonders to art."

"But humans die and decay, they don't last forever. How can you call them art?" Sakura asked, confused with his words.

"Deidara said that Art is a band. A fleeting sight or emotion that doesn't last forever. Kind of like Tobi and his attention span."Sasori chuckled at the joke but continued his work. 

"That is what he tells people, but it is all rubbish in the most rude way. One thing we can agree on is Human being beauty. He sees the outer shell of a human that lives and dies so quickly in our world. I choose to look past that and see the human soul that lasts forever. You live and die and your body decays, but that is nothing more than a shell. Being a shinobi and a living puppet, I know this very well. There is more to us and this world than just our bodies. We are eternal beings with souls that live forever. And that is true art."Sasori hand fell off and bounced to the floor startling Sakura. 

"Oh, you dropped it."

"Excuse me a moment..." said he, as he picked up the limb and fastened it back on. 

Sakura watched all the with aged eyes of sadness.

Sasori became a puppet when he was 18, and he still looked it. But that was over sixty years ago. In reality he was seventy something. Either that or eighty. Sasori never talked about his age because Sakura would try to tease him about it. Sakura watched as Sasori screwed back on his hand and snapped it back into place. 

"There, good as new." 

Sakura's face seemed to sadden as she though about her future husband and their life in the years to come. He wouldn't age while she would. When she was an old woman, he would still be a n 18 year old boy. The though scared her a bit and saddened her at the same time.

"It still looks a bit loose."

"That is so it can move with ease and without strain. It is better this way."

"Okay. I guess I understand."

"Thank you for caring Sakura chan."

There was a pause between the two while Sakura watched Sasori tinker around with his hand. Making sure it would not fall off again and stuff like that. The silence was soon broken by none other than the shy green eyed girl herself.

"Sasori...can I ask something of you?"

The man with the crimson orbs looked up, a bit surprised that she would ask for something. "What is it you desire Sakura chan?"

She paused, not really knowing how she wanted to put her words together. Her throat went dry and her tongue went limp in her mouth. "I...I want... I want you to make me like you. I want to become a puppet as well!" 

Sasori looked shocked at the request and a bit offended. If there was one thing he didn't want to ever have to do, it was that. That one request he just could not grant. "S-Sakura...you can't. It would...It's not right. Why would you ask for such a request? Why would you desire such a fate? Why?" His voice was tired and sad, and Sakura could detect a bit of fear behind his words.

"I don't want to have to grow up and age and die while you always stay the same. I don't want to grow old and feeble and frail while you always stay the same healthy Sasori I know now. I don't...I don't want to leave you behind. I don't...I don't want you to discard me when I grow old like that." Sakura's tears were creeping at the corners of her eyes as she tripped and stumbled over her worlds.

She was about to go on when she felt a large weight wrap around her and the scent of pine invade her senses. Sasori was hugging her.

"Sakura. Don't ever think Like that. I would never discard or forsaken you because of something like that. Don''t think such things. I will always love you." 

Sakura sniffled back a few tears but nodded, burrying her head in his chest as the trickle of tears rolled down her face.

"You better not."

Drawing a lock of pink behind her ear, he kissed the top of her head and held her tight.

"Never."

-

-

-

* * *

AN/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day.

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	21. Red

Disclaimer/ No, I do not own Naruto or the song Room of Angel

AN/ Please review, flames are welcome.Really...I do not care.

Chapter Twenty One 

Red

Sakura combed her fingers through Sasori's thick red hair, smiling as the wavy locks parted for her fingernails. 

"Your hair is so red, you know. Just like your eyes." 

Sasori said nothing but leaned in closer to Sakura. It was too perfect a moment to break it with words. 

"I remember it was your father who had red hair. My mom was the one in our family that had red hair. My dad had white, all his life. I guess pink was a mixture of the two."

Sasori chuckled lightly at her comment. What made it so humorous was this it was most likely true. And her green eyes were a mixture of blue and yellow eyes.

"I love your eyes Sasori. They're like rubies or red diamonds, they're so beautiful and translucent."

"You fail to recognize the beauty in yourself Sakura chan. My features are nothing compared to those of your own. I wish you would not go on praising me in such a way. I feel conceited and egotistic at your words."

"Well you should. Even though you are a guy, your drop dead gorgeous." 

This time Sasori did laugh. It seemed odd to be called gorgeous by a woman who outshone you in beauty with ease. And that was not only his opinion. 

He knew of several other males in the base who showed a liking towards his Sakura chan. The woman who would soon be his wife. The most obvious one would have to be Deidara. 

With his nicknames for Sakura and the blushes it was apparent to all that he had some sort of affection aimed towards the pink haired medic. Sasori had tried, more than once, to get to message across to the blond that Sakura belonged to him, but Deidara was too boneheaded or too stubborn for his own good. 

The red eyed male also noticed Hidan had taken an interest towards Sakura. Though the silver haired worshiper was a bit more subtle in his approach, Sasori had noticed how Hidan never seemed to curs around Sakura or show off his rituals. He cussed Konan out regularly and she had seen his bloody acts more than she cared to, so it couldn't be just because Sakura was a girl. Sasori knew it was because Hidan had feelings towards Sakura. 

Regardless Sakura chan belonged to him, Sasori. No one cared more for Sakura than the puppeteer himself. 

The only one who didn't care for Sakura being in the base was Itachi. Itachi was a bit cold towards Sakura, never spoke to her if he could avoid it and distanced himself in the whole whenever she was around. Sasori and Itachi had never been on friendly terms. Hell, they had never been on _I-don't-want-to-kill-you-because-I-don't-like-the-way-you-looked-at-me terms,_ if that made any sense. There was some bad blood between those two that ran deep. Way deep.

Sasori thought that because Sakura was close to him, Itachi had taken a disliking towards the pink haired girl on that fact and that fact alone.

_'Blind eyed bastard.'_

"I'm going to the kitchen to make some dinner. Wanna come and help?" Sakura asked, letting her fingers fall away from his hair.

"Of course. I am not letting you out of my sight on a day like today. Too perfect to be ruined with the absence of you." 

"You joke too much Sasori!' Sakura giggled, heading out the door and down the hall. Before long she was busy, slaving away in the kitchen, boling water and chopping up vegetables.

Sakura's breathing slipped into a state of calm as she cut her vegetables and hummed to herself.

You lie silent there before me, your tears they mean nothing to me, the wind howling at the window,the love you never gave,I give to you Really don't deserve it,but now there's nothing you can do,so sleep in your only memory of me, my dearest mother,Here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye,it was always you that I despised, I don't feel enough for you to cry oh well, here's a lullaby to close your eyes good-bye, goodbye,goodbye..." 

"Sakura! You cut yourself.!" 

Sakura looked down at her hands and saw that there was indeed a cut running along her finger, deeper than she would have liked it to be. Lost in bad memories and her song she didn't even notice the cut in her skin.

"Oh, that was careless of me. Let me clean this up." 

"Wait, here let me help," Sasori said, picking up a wet towel to wrap around her finger. 

The red of her blood spreading out quickly like spiderwebs across the dampened cloth. The red was darker and bright than his hair or his eyes. It was gleaming and wicked and evil and Sasori never wanted to see it again. 

"Sakura...please...heal it quickly. I do not like the sight of your blood." 

Sakura nodded and silently obeyed. "It's better now. I'm alright now, Sasori."

The red eyed male grinned and pulled Sakura into a hug. "Please take care so that I do not have to see that red again. I hated it."

* * *

AN/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day.

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	22. Bed

Disclaimer/ No, I do not own Naruto or the song Room of Angel

AN/ Please review, flames are welcome.Really...I do not care. God, this one almost did not make it. My stupid computer deleated it and I had to re write it all from memory.

* * *

l

l

l

Chapter Twenty Two

Bed,

l

Sakura held her breath as she watched the mixed expressions float across the dinner table. Why was it so hard for her to breath after Tobi pointed out her engagement ring? The silence was a little too eerie for her. The only ones who were not too surprised was Konan and Pein sama. And that was because they knew.

'_Somebody say something...please...' _Sakura silently begged as she watched the stunned faces all around her refuse to move.

The the quiet was broken.

"Tobi is so happy for you Sakura chan! Can Tobi be in the wedding with you. Tobi wants to be someone important like a bridesmaid!"

Sakura chuckled at his request thinking carefully about how she was suppose to answer.

Thankfully Konan came to the rescue and addressed Tobi for Sakura. "Tobi, only women can be bridesmaids. That is why Sakura is only having one at her weeding, me. You are designated to be an user alone with most of the guys here."

Sakura couldn't tell because he was wearing a mask, but Tobi looked like he was dissatisfied. "But Tobi wants to be an important person in Sakura chan's wedding! Not an user. An user is not an important person and Tobi doesn't want to be one."

"Oh but Tobi. Being an user is an important par of any wedding. If I didn't have you, my wedding could very easily fall into chaos! I really need you to be there as an user to make sure that does not happen. Can I count on you to handle that much?" Sakura quickly stated.

This seemed to brighten his mood, since he smiled and nodded. Okay, Sakura chan. Tobi will be an user for you."

Sakura smiled, remembering the days when she would help the teachers out with the younger kids in the academy. She knew how to make the young ones cooperate when they didn't like their unimportant function on the practice ninja squad. Stealing a look over at Sasori she blushed a bit. Maybe after they were married they could talk about having a child of their own. It was defiantly something she wanted to talk to him about.

"So, Sasori. I never though you would be the first one of our group to actually settle down and tie the knot. When are planning on holding your party?"

"The Wedding?"

Kisam laughed at the question Sasori implied. "Yeah...sure we'll go with that."

"Sakura an I have not decided upon a set date. Bet we are hoping for a late spring wedding. She has expressed a wish to marry after turning eighteen in March."

"Oh really? Hey Sakura, when exactly is your birthday? I know it is in March...and in the spring...so when is it?"

"Oh, the twenty eighth of march. I'm a spring child."

"And so on that note, Sakura chan, I would like to invite you to my chambers to look over a few designs I have in mind for the dresses. Come on,"Konan cheerfully stated, pulling Sakura along by the wrist.

Before Sakura had time to protest, Sakura was dragged out the door and out of sight.

Pein took another sip from his tea, hiding the smile that had appeared when Konan mentioned her dress plans. He happened to know for a fact that Konan loved playing dress up. When Sakura came into their group, the blue haired woman was secretly thrilled to be getting a little sister she could play such games with.

"Better her than me..." he mumbled, remembering when they were kids and she would dress him up in dresses like she does with Sakura.

"Did you say something Leader sama?" Zetsu asked.

"No, not at all!" Pein stuttered, spilling a bit of his tea on the table.

The black and white colored man shrugged his shoulders and returned to the conversation Sasori and Kisame were in.

All the while Deidara and Hidan had been eerily quiet. The blond abruptly stood up, pushing his chair back.. A shadow from his bangs stretched across the top half of his face, veiling his eyes from the rest of the world. "If you don't mind, I'm going to be in my room, yeah. It's late and I need to go to bed..."

And with that said, he was gone.

Hidan looked at Deidara's empty seat and then back at Sasori. He knew Deidara really liked Sakura, and for her to be getting married by the blond's best friend...that was like a low blow for Deidira.

Hidan looked over at Sakura's empty chair and let his eyes soften. He couldn't say anything bad on Deidara's part, though. He, himself, had the heartbreak blues just as bad. Yes, he had feelings for Sakura, but with his religion and all, he doubted if thing would have ever worked out between them. So, for him it wasn't as big as a let down as it was for Deidara.

Hidan could tell that the blue eyed explosion expert had it bad for little old Sakura. He had it _really _bad.

"Well, it's late and so I think it's time I head for bed. See ya tomorrow," Hidan stated, before leaving the dinner table in a quieter manner than Deidara had.

He knew it was going to happen like this. He knew this was how it was going to end...so why was there so much pain in his chest from the let down he though he was prepared for?

Thoughts like those drifted around in Hidan's head as he flopped out on his bed and closed his eyes. Across the hall and down a few doors Deidara was sitting on the edge of his bed thinking the exact same thing.

l

l

l

* * *

AN/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day.

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	23. Thirst

Disclaimer/ No, I do not own Naruto

AN/ Please review, flames are welcome.Really...I do not care. God, this one almost did not make it. My stupid computer deleated it and I had to re write it all from memory.

* * *

l

l

l

Chapter Twenty Three

Thirst

l

In the beginning it was always there. His thirst for battle, his thirst for blood, his thirst for a good fight with a murder at the end. At times it drove him insane. He needed it, the fight, the battle, the blood. He needed it.

He learned to control his urges later on, but they were always there in the back of his mind, haunting him like a relentless ghost in the night.

Part of the reason he joined the Akatsuki was so that he could use these urges and hopefully wear them out. He did. Little by little the drive ebbed away into nothing more than a quiet whisper in the back of his mind. But still, in spite of all of that, it was still there.

That was, until Sakura came along into his life.

He remembered quite clearly grinning to himself as her fist came crashing into the cavern wall. His grandmother was there, at her side. There were others in the room, but she had his absolute attention. Her hair was wild as she smashed through the rock and earth that separated them, her jade, green eyes blazing with just as much fury.

Ahh, what a lovely memory it was.

Looking up he noticed Sakura was not in his room with him. He did not remember hearing her leave. He didn't even remember her telling him where she was going, something she always did. Feeling a twinge in his chest he could only explain as fear, he immediately stood up from his position on the floor, and began searching the halls for her beloved green eyed cherry blossom.

He had a fairly vague idea of where she would be, so his direction was set in his mind as he navigated the many halls and corridors in the underground base.

Zetsu and Tobi had taken off to visit the hidden leaf village, and Kakuzu and Hidan had gone as back up, so the base was fairly quiet. Deidara was still sulking in his room, so the occasional bomb was absent in Sasori's brisk walk.

l

"So Konan, Why do you have all these bridal magazines? It looks like you've been saving up for years."

"Well I think you heard Kisame san at the table, but you _are_ the first one of out little group to actually get married. I am still single as you can see."

"Oh, so these are like, for you, but you never got around to settling down or you never got to meet that special someone."

Konan smiled sadly. "Well I meet someone, but I don't think he wants to settle down..."

"Is it Leader sama?"Sakura quickly asked.

Konan turned bright red and covered her face with her hands. "No! Wh- why would you think that? He and I are nothing more than old friends. He would never see me that way!"

Sakura smiled softly at her older sister figure. "It is because of the way you look at him. I can tell that you love him dearly. And you may not know it, but I think he loves you in the same way as well. I can see it, when he speaks to you, when he looks at you, when he talks about you when you are not there. There is love in his words. I think he is just ignorant of what to do with his love towards you. Pein sama is a very smart guy when it comes to certain things, but matters such as love...Not so much."

Konan sighed and let her hands fall away from her face. "I love him. I will not deny that part of me. But I also fear him. I am afraid of him turning away from me. We have been friends such a long time, anything else would seem weird to him, I guess. I envy you Sakura. I envy the love you have with Sasori. How he looks at you and tell you he loves you. I envy you dearly."

Sakura was about to say something when a knock sounded at the door. "Who is that?"

"It's Sasori. You can tell by the way wood on wood knocks," Konan answered with a grin as she answered the door. "I should tell him he has a mission coming up tomorrow. Pein is still working out the details on who to send but Sasori is going for sure."

"That's good to now Konan, but I would prefer if you told these thing to be before you talk about it to Sakura," Sasori stated on the other side of the now opened door. Konan laughed nervously and Sakura giggled, standing up. "Sakura, I would like to ask you to come and spend the day with me. Your presence is missed dearly."

"What about your mission tomorrow, Sasori? Don't you want to get ready for it?" Sakura asked.

"I do not have a thirst for battle why my whole body craves for your presence my love."

Sakura smiled, blushing a bit as she took his hand and followed her red eyed love out of her friend's room and down the hall, heading for the gardens outside.

l

l

l

* * *

AN/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day.

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	24. Burst

Disclaimer/ No, I do not own Naruto and I never will. Go ahead and be mean about it.

AN/ Please review, flames are welcome.Really...I do not care. I wish I had time to read instead of having to write this every day. It takes more time that you would think.

* * *

l

l

l

Chapter Twenty Four Burst,

l

The feeling inside you that won't go away. It's building up with no exit insight. More and more, you are slowly approaching your limit. Soon, you won't be able to handle it anymore. Some you will be overwhelmed. Soon, there is no other choice. You just have to burst.

"But Sasori...!"

"Sakura, we have been through this before."

"You're still treating me like a little girl! I though we were over this the last time we went on a mission together," Sakura replied with narrowed eyes of jade.

"You tricked me that time. It does not count," Sasori replied with a stern tone.

Sometimes Sakura thought him to be more of a father figure in this way than what he really was. Her own father died when she was quite young, but there were still memories of him yelling at her for jumping the neighbor's fence on her way to school.

It was dangerous to do that because that one family had an attack dog that was trailed to kill. It was a bit scary, but that dog never hurt her. He knew she was a good girl and that she wasn't there to invade the house. Still, that didn't stop her father from getting so worked up over her act of disobedience.

"It never counts with you."

"And what does that mean?"

"Do you remember the last time when I wanted to ride with Deidara? You were againts it because you believed I would harm myself by falling off-."

"That is not entirely true! You could have been harmed by kuni aimed at you or some other sort of thrown bomb!"

Sakura sighed and rubbed the side of her head. "That is exactly what I am talking about. You worry waaaay to much for it to be healthy for me. If you keep me here like this all the time, I will go insane. If you don't believe me you should talk to my old friend Ino. She's been in my head before and she knows it's no fairy playground."

"Sakura, all I am asking of you is that you stay behind for today. That is not too much to ask. There will be other times and other missions when you can come with me. But for today, I would like you to stay home."

"Sasori, it's a simple take out mission. Go, meet the dead guy, chop off his head and then pick up food on the way home. I have faith in your fighting abilities as well as Deidara's to know nothing will happen to me. And besides, I'm a medic, I'm trained to avoid fights. Have a little faith in me will you, it won't kill you."

"Deidara and I will be alright without you. You should stay here with Konan and continue...discussing girl things."

"Konan went out to get more bridal books and stuff. She won't be back till real late tonight."

Sasori sighed and felt his insides cramming up again. He hated arguing with Sakura. He wanted her to be happy all the time, but that one time when he found out she had been ambushed and lost...and then he saw her, almost dead. He thought he would loose her for good. The though of never seeing her fiery emerald eyes, or hearing her voice call his name, or the feeling of holding her hand... it was just too much to bear for him. He hated loosing his parents, and he would hate loosing Sakura. It would kill him if she left him.

"Sakura...I- I really don't want you getting hurt, and I know the chances are low, but even if it's only 1 percent, I don't want to risk it. I don't want to take any more chances."

Sakura scrunched up her lips and made a face. She was about to reply with another smart comment when an idea held her back. "You know...that's okay. I feel like staying home today anyway."

Sasori looked surprised by her reply, cocking his head to one side in a questing way. "Why did you just say?"

"It's a three day mission right?"

"That is correct."

"Well three days is a little too much for me right now. You and Deidara can go out on that mission without me. I don't want to go anymore," Sakura replied with a smile and a springy tone of voice.

"I...do not understand, Sakura. Is this...are you certain you wish to stay behind while Deidara and I go on ahead with the mission? I though it bothered you," said Deidara with a hesitant tone of voice.

"Oh yeah, but that was before I remembered Kakuzu and Hidan were due back tonight. I just remembered Hidan telling me about these really fun games I have never ever in my whole life, heard about," Sakura replied in a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"Games. Hidan offered to play...games with you?" Sasori asked in a disbelieving tone. It was unheard of for the religious man to partake in such events that including more than one person. And the man hated games. He pretty much hated anything that brought happiness and joy to others.

"Yeah, and Kakuzu and Kisame, Itachi and a bunch of others planned on playing as well."

"Itachi? Did you just say Itachi was going to join you in playing your...games?"

"Yeah! So, I'm going to be busy with those guys. You and Deidara go have fun on your mission without me. I'll be having my own fun here, playing games with the guys," Sakura said with a giggle in her voice.

"What kind of games were you going to play?"

"Oh I don't know. They were games I never heard about."

"Do you remember the names?"

"Yeah. Did you want to know?"

Sasori sighed. It was like talking to a child with Sakura. "Yes, I would like to know."

"Well the first one was spin the bottle and the other one was something like seven minuets in Heaven or something like that. Hey, Sasori. Sasori, you don't look too good. Are you okay?"

The red haired male grabbed Sakura and began dragging her out the door with him."You're coming on the mission with me!"

Sometimes it's good to burst.

l

l

l

* * *

AN/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day.

Only a week more to go! Wohoo!

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	25. Green

Disclaimer/ No, I do not own Naruto and I never will. Go ahead and be mean about it.

AN/ Please review, flames are welcome.Really...I do not care. I wish I had time to read instead of having to write this every day. It takes more time that you would think.

* * *

l

l

l

Chapter Twenty Five

Green,

l

Her eyes.

Oh her eyes.

They drove him insane with their endless beauty.

Sometimes it became hazardous for him. It was the first thing that attracted him to her. When she came blazing into the cavern with fierce eyes a lit with a burning fire that awoke the dormant part of his emotions.

Since then he has seen many different levels of fire light up her wondrous green orbs. Light of happiness, the light of excitement, the light of fear, even the light of anger that sparked when he held her back on the missions.

Just to point it out, he refuses to leave her alone with any of the other males for more than three minuets. Pein sama being the exception since he was now aware of the affection their leader had for Konan.

Sakura was now acting with all her power to try and hook those two up, as she evilly put it after a long fit of evil giggles. For him, it was just another reason to love her.

"Sasori!"

The red haired puppeteer looked up and was not surprised, but rather thrilled to see the object of his affection staring down at him as he sat under a cherry blossom tree with a book. The empty picnic basket lay on top of the white and red checkered blanket to his side, along with his love's sandals.

"Sakura, do you require my assistance with something?"

"Uhg, no. I though I told you to loosen up a bit and act normal around me. You're still really proper and...perfect and...proper."

"You said proper once," Sasori replied in a monotone voice.

"That's because you doubly proper when you talk!" Sakura complained balling her fists and shaking her head slightly.

Sasori smirked at how cute she looked to him in her yellow and pink stripped sun dress he had bought for her reacently. It looked really good on her, especially when she wore her hair in pig tails the way she was. Sasori wanted to swoop her up and hug her forever. But he knew she would get angry and hit him if he tried to do something like that...again. Yes, he was, after all, hopelessly in love with the woman. Such urges were hard to resist when she has already told you she loves you and is willing to become yours forever.

"I finished reading my manga, can I have the next volume, please?"

Sasori sighed, picking up her hand bag that was sitting behind him and handed it to her. "Konan's evil habits are starting to rub off on you, I can see."

"They are not evil habits! I am eternally indebted to that wonderful woman for opening my eyes to the world of manga!"

Yes, Konan was a manga maniac and proud of it. Before Sakura knew the blue haired woman, she had never once picked up a manga, thinking them a wast of time. That all changed when she began to read Vampire Knight. Sakura became obsessed with manga after that. Sasori was a little jealous she devoted so much attention to the pastime.

"What are you reading right now?"

"I'm borrowing a novel from Konan nee chan called Hot Gimmick. It's really good and I can't wait to read the next volume. You should read some manga as well. I'm sure you would like something like Bleach or One Piece. Those were good ones."

"I have better things to read."

"Don't say that like Manga isn't something good, Sasori!" Sakura cried falling to the grass clutching her book. "You'll hurt it's feelings."

"Feelings?"

"Yes, manga has feelings, live with it."

Sasori chuckled and picked up his book, making sure to mark it with a fancy looking book mark. "Come here," he softly called, cutting her chin in his hand.

Sakura felt a warmth on her lips as they connected with those of Sasoi's. The first time they kissed, his lips were cold and a bit lifeless. Over time, she noticed them growing warmer and more alive. It was a wonderful feeling. Sakura closed her eyes as Sasori hugged her tightly and dragged her onto his lap.

"I love you, Sakura chan," Sasori whispered in her ear with a quick kiss.

"I know..." Sakura whispered back, forgetting her book in the swaying green grass.

"Sakura..."

"Yes Sasori?"

"Will you look at me with your eyes, and smile with your heart?"

Sakura looked up in confusion. "Wh-what do you mean,"

Her eyes were wide and bright and green and alive. That made his heart sore wild. Bending his neck down he nuzzled his nose with her own. "That is all right little one. Just for you to look at me is enough to keep me content for all of eternity."

Sakura smiled as he played with her face. "Sasori stop it's my neck is tickilish."

"Oh," Sakura noticed a glint in his eyes, "I didn't know that.

"SASORI!"

l

l

l

* * *

AN/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day.

Only a week more to go! Wohoo!

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	26. Queen

Disclaimer/ No, I do not own Naruto and I never will. Go ahead and be mean about it.

AN/ Please review, flames are welcome.Really...I do not care. I wish I had time to read instead of having to write this every day. It takes more time that you would think.

* * *

l

l

l

Chapter Twenty Six

Queen,

l

_'I have a mind and a heart. These are my innermost domains. They are my lands and I am their rulers. Or at least I was until my queen came in a took over.'_

"Sasori! Where are you?" Sakura called from outside the sitting room Sasori was hiding in.

The red haired man jumped and quickly stuffed something under the couch and pulled out a thick book, pretending to read it. "I'm right here Sakura chan!"

"Oh, don't look! I want to suprise you. Close your eyes real quick."

Sasori smiled and closed his eyes. "As you wish."

"Are the closed?" "Shut tight."

"Okay I'm coming in."

Sasori resisted the urge to open his eyes when he hear a swishing sound, like the sound of fabric rustling agings skin. He wanted to open his eyes and see Sakura, but she seemed to be taking an interest in his prolonged torture. "May I open my eyes now?"

"No, I want to see you suffer a bit more. It's funny to see you twitch and jerk in your seat. It's not that often I get to hold something over you like this," Sakura giggled.

"Sakura..." Sasori complained in a groaning tone. He really didn't like waiting. Waiting for things he especially liked were even harder. "Please release me from this hold and let me open my eyes."

"Alright, you've suffered enough for me, you can open up your eyes now."

Sasori lifted his eyes lids and looked up at Sakura, surprised to see her standing there in a short lolita style dress of red and black. It didn't have much frills, and most people wouldn't call it lolita, but there was a layer of black lace over a gray dress with a bow under the chest and black lacy gloves that reached her elbows. Konan had done Sakura's hair up in a fancy bun with a few stray curls falling around the face.

Only a bit of gloss for her lips and some eye shadow were applied to her face. Sasori always knew Sakura was a natural beauty, this only reassured his theory.

"Why are you dressed like that? Are you going out somewhere?"

"The day after tomorrow is my real birthday, but Konan nee chan wanted to take me out tonight for a girl's night party. Just the two of us. She said it would be her gift to me right before I get married. Don't forget, we have a set date now."

"I would never forget something so important, Sakura chan," Sasori replied, pulling himself up into a standing position.

"Good, because if you did, I would never forgive you," Sakura giggled lightly punching Sasori in the chest much like an anime girl would in her movies.

Really she has been watching too much of that stuff. She and Konan stayed up two nights in a row watching the compleate Ourah high school host club series as well as some anime called Haruka: beyond the stream of time.

Sakura really liked the last one. She started crying when some guy named Yasuaki sang at the end of one episode. If that guy was real, Sasori would have most likely killed him for making his future bride cry.

"When are you leaving?" Sasori asked smiling down at Sakura as he patted a lock of her cherry colored hair behind her ear.

"In thirty minuets. I still have to pick out some shoes to go with this outfit. There is this one pair of bots I really like, but then I was thinking more alone the lines of high heels since this is some what of a fancy dress. I'll have to ask Konan nee chan later about what she things."

"What about me?"

Sakura looked up surprised. "What?"

"What about me. Why can't you ask me about stuff like this. I would love speaking to you."

Sakura smiled and than began to giggle. Before long she was laughing against his chest as she gasped for air to fill her deprived lungs.

"Sakura, I fail to see the humor in my comments. I assure you I was completely earnest in all that I said. What causes you to act in such a manner?"

Sakura soon settled down, wiping away a stray tear that would have messed up her mascara if she wore any. "I'm sorry Sasori. But It's just...what you said. You wanted to help me pick out shoes?"

"Yes."

(Please insert more laughing.) "Do you know how crazy funny that just sounded?"

"No."

"Ah, I didn't think you did. Anyway, I know what I want, will you help me put on my high heels, they are a pain in the ass to tie up."

Sasori picked a black lace up shoe and softly slipped it onto Sakura's foot, making sure it was secured, he began to tie it up. The ribbons of ink black were very long, and went all the way up to Sakura's knees. Stopping at her knee, the red haired youth tied the ribbons in a bow behind her leg. Keeping his face bowed he repeated the same process with the other shoe.

"You know Sasori, this kind of reminds me of Cinderella with the whole shoe thing. You know she grows up and gets married to a prince a becomes a princess. I really loved that story when I was a little girl. I always wanted to be a princess."

Sasori chuckled, looking up after finishing tying her ribbons in a bow. He smirked at her with a knowing look in his eyes or blood red. "To me, Sakura chan, you are much more than a princess. To me you are a queen, ruling in all her shining beauty and radiating glory."

l

l

l

* * *

AN/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day.

Only a week more to go! Wohoo!

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	27. Puppet

Disclaimer/ No, I do not own Naruto and I never will. Go ahead and be mean about it.

AN/ Please review, flames are welcome.Really...I do not care. I wish I had time to read instead of having to write this every day. It takes more time that you would think.

* * *

l

l

l

Chapter Twenty Seven Puppet,

_' Becoming a puppet was the most painful thing I ever went through. Physically it stretched me to the limit and in a sense killed me. It was like flying through hell with an extra side of torture. And I don't take hell lightly. But, that pain was nothing-**nothing**- compared to the pain it would cause me to see me beloved cry for something I had done! And so for her, I would go through it all again.'_

l

"Ow..."

Steam rolled off his body as he moved his arm back and forth, feeling how his skin stretched over his bones. His whole body was sore as the humid temperature in the room caused him to sweat. Wiping a few droplets off of his face he coughed at how much it hurt to move. Right now all he wanted to do was lie down in a dead sleep and slumber forever.

"Why did you do that?"

Sasori looked up and saw Pein standing in the doorway, his expression grave. The body he was using this time was the body he used the most. The one with the spiky auburn colored hair. "Leader sama...I...you knew what my intentions were. I though I possessed your permission."

"You did, however, that does not remove the mystery that clouds my mind. Why would you give up immortality? Does your love for Sakura drive you to such lengths. Look at yourself. You are human now. You bones can break and your flesh can bleed. Death is so much closer to you now than it ever was."

"I am aware of that, Leader sama."

"It is for Sakura is it not?"

"Absolutely. I would die a thousand times over for that woman. Hell is not enough to keep me from longing to stay be her side. Immortality is empty without her by my side, that is why I have lowered myself to this fleshy form."

"You love her that much?"

"And more."

Pein looked down with his eyes, not bothering to let his head be bowed in the least while he stood in the presence of a lower subordinate.

"And Sakura returns this love of your's I see. That is the greatest mystery of all to me. How were you able to cross the bridge between you in the beginning and get as close to her as you are now. How did you tame her wild heart?"

"I didn't."

The muti ringed eyes of Leader snapped wide at Sasori's words. "But I have seen the way she treats you and I know of her love for you. Don't try to pass that off. I am no fool."

"I know that plenty well. But I was not the one to tame Sakura. She was the one to tame me. I may not possess limbs of wood or an artificial body making me a living puppet, but I will always be a puppet. Sakura as my puppet master. I could never do anything against her. I am powerless to her demands. It is pathetic, to put it plainly, but this is how I am. A powerless puppet in the hands of a beautiful master who loves me.

"How do you obtain love Sasori?" Pein asked, serious as ever. "Tell me."

"...The first thing you do is tell her you love her."

"And what if she refuses. That can't be all."

"Sakura hate me in the beginning. She feared and despised me.

_'I will always be frightened around you.' _

_'There is no course of fate that would lead me towards such a view.' _

_'You are the guy who has ruined my life and continues to twist the knife in my wound,'_

"I remember."

"But I never stopped telling her how I felt. I loved her and wasn't afraid to show it. I told her everyday and proved it with my actions. I killed my pride and humbled myself to be right for her. At first it was enough to just be by her side, but soon I wanted her love in return. I craved it more than anything else. Like an ocean wave that constantly rubs away at the stones in the sea, they eventually become smooth. I never stopped telling her I loved her and soon she returned the feelings."

"Ah..."

"Leader sama, you should just tell Konan san that you love her."

Pein snapped to attention, with a bit of fear in his eyes. "Who are you to speak in such a way to me, Sasori? Don't go around saying such things loosely."

"Someone who knows the life without love and the life with love. It's better when you have love. Sakura told me Konan is sad because her love won't notice her. I know she feels for you, don't keep her in pain any more. Tell her how you feel."

"I...it's not that easy, Sasori."

"It is if you truly love her with all your heart. Speaking freely, if you don't have the courage to tell her you love her, you don't have enough love to give her, so don't bother."

Pein looked a little angered by Sasori's comment, but kept his anger to himself when he saw the logic behind the puppeteer's words. "And what if you are rejected after your confession?"

"Don't give up."

"And then."

"Never stop telling her you love her. Let yourself become her puppet."

There was an echo of footsteps behind the two and Sasori and Leader sama turned to see Sakura standing in the doorway with a shocked look on her face. She saw the sweet, she saw the flesh, she saw the human in Sasori. "Sasori...? What happened?"

Sasori said nothing but opened up his arms up to the pink haired female, offering her a place to settle herself and rest. No more wood.

The level of his sacrifice hit Sakura head on and droplets began to gather at the corners of her eyes. Without a word she flung herself in his arms, her castle.

l

l

l

* * *

AN/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day.

Only a little longer till the end! I am so pumped! After this is over, I'll start working on stuff like Raven's dusk and Softer than Scarlet.

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	28. Trinket

Disclaimer/ No, I do not own Naruto and I never will. Go ahead and be mean about it.

AN/ Please review, flames are welcome.Really...I do not care.

Happy Birthday Sakura chan!!

* * *

l

l

l

Chapter Twenty Eight

Trinket

Sakura rolled the small white clothed doll around in her hands, admiring the black coal marbles that stared back at her like a real set of eyes. It was the doll Tsunade had found in the gutter after the overthrow of Leaf. It was a little trinket Sakura liked to keep close by to help her not suffer the pains of homsickness.

"Sakura, what are you doing here all alone?"

Sakura looked up from her chair to see Hidan in the doorway, his weapon covered in dry blood. A few tears were in his robe and dried blook was caked on all over his body.

"Hidan, I didn't see you there."

"It's late, shouldn't you be in bed?" Hidan asked, setting his triple bladed weapon down, not really caring if it stained the furniture.

"Yeah, but Sasori's sleeping so I don't want to disturb him. I planned on camping out here in the couch for tonight until Leader sama can get a new room for me. Sasori and I used to share one because he didn't need to sleep, but now he needs to..."

"oh, I see," Hidan replied. "He's steeling the bed."

"No, that's no how it is! He was so wiped from the whole ritual and all, he's been asleep ever since. I don't want to wake him up for something so foolish. I'll talk to Leader sama in the morning," Sakura replied, blushing. Her face was turned downward.

"Why not bunk with Konan?"

"She's busy tonight...or rather, she was really busy this morning and tired herself out. She's dead asleep and I don't want to wake her up and ruin her nap. And besides, I'm okay with bunking out here."

"You're too soft, Sakura."

"Eh?"

"You're too soft. You know, a pushover. Not to mean that in a bad way. Ugh, how did someone like you ever get wrapped up in being a kunoichi? A tool that kills."

Sakura smiled sadly and looked down at the tricket of a doll that rested in her hands. "It's a long story, without any answers. You have to find those on your own."

"It's a long night and I don't need sleep for a long time."

Sakura smirked. "My story will _put _you to sleep."

"Sleep isn't such a bad thing when you're here to watch over me."

"I wanted to become a ninja in the beginning, because my parents didn't want me to. It was my own little act of rebellion. My father was killed acting as a shinobi when I was very young so, my mother never liked the idea of anyone she loved becoming a ninja. It was like...killing yourself very slowly, she told me. Among other reasons I wanted to impress someone and I had a rival who became my best friend. She was going to become a kunoichi as well."

"So it's more than one reason?"

"I told you, you would have to find the answers on your own."

"Dame wench," Hidan cursed, causing Sakura to giggle.

"Anway, that's how I began and I was just so stubborn I didn't want to back down. There were plenty of times I could have backed down and quite. There were plenty of times when I should have died, but didn't. And hell, there were plenty of times I wanted to quit and go home to eating chocolate and watching sappy love dramas all day long. You ever wanted to do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know, quit what you do and go home to eating chocolate and watching sappy love dramas all day long. I wouldn't mind doming something like that all the time. Those love dramas can really get to you."

"Do you have any idea of who you are talking to, Sakura? I'm a man. Men don't sit at home with chocolate, watching days of our lives," Hidan replied with an air of pride around him. "We would much rather sit back and watch the soaps with hot chocolate. That's what men drink."

"Ah, should have known."

Just then, the clock in the room struck twelve, midnight, chiming silently to it's self.

"Oh it's the twenty eighth now. I've been up for two bloody long days. Damn I need a life."

"Did you say it's the twenty eighth?"

"Yeah, it's what comes after twenty seven."

"Really, already? I lost track of the dys. I guess I'm officially eighteen now."

"Wa-today's your birthday?!"

"If it's really the twenty eighth, than yeah," Sakura replied with a tired tone.

"I didn't...I forgot it was today."

Sakura shrugged. "You're forgiven. I forgot too, so it's no big deal."

Hidan stood up and gathered his triple bladed weapon, caked blood and all. Feeling the chain around his neck he sipped off his Rosemary and took a look at it. "Here Sakura, happy birthday."

Sakura's eyes grew wide at the silver upside down triangle necklace Hidan offered to her. He killed people for touching that thing. Hell, he killed people for looking at it. She couldn't take it from him! "Hidan that's your-"

"I know, and I'm offering it to you as a sign of my dedication to you. My religion drives me to kill. I want to protect you. Wear this and you'll be under my protection. And yes, I promise I'm not going to lob off your head for wearing it. It's my gift to you."

Sakura smiled weakly and took the gift with trembling hands, thank Hidan over and over. With a smile and a wave, the silver haired man was gone, leaving Sakura lone in the room.

Looking down at the doll that was still in her hands, she smiled and got up, deciding she needed to visit someone before she went to sleep.

l

Sasori was still asleep when she entered the room, just as she though he would be. Smiling softly to herself, she sat down at the edge of the bed and set her head down next to his.

"I love you," she whispered before kissing him softly.

Not knowing better, she pulled away, only to be stopped by one of his hands around her head. "Don't...leave..." he managed to breath out with tired eyes begging her to remain close to him.

She smiled softly seeing how tired and sick he really was. His body was still adjusting to it's new functions and that could take a nasty toll on you. He was in pain and she wouldn't leave him alone like that. "Don't worry I won't leave you alone."

Settling in, she snuggled up to his weak body and burryed her head in his neck.

Sasori smiled with closed eyes as Sakura remained by his side. "I...love you... too."

l

l

l

* * *

AN/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day.

No, it is not going over T.

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	29. Blanket

Disclaimer/ No, I do not own Naruto and I never will. Go ahead and be mean about it.

AN/ Please review, flames are welcome.Really...I do not care.

* * *

l

l

l

Chapter Twenty Eight

Blanket

l

"I can't see why Hidan doesn't like chocolate with dramas. Who doesn't like chocolate?"

"Shush, and give me another Almond joy."

Sakura rolled her eyes and handed her Sasori another coconut filled chocolate bar with almonds. They were his favorite, no doubt. "How is it eating? Any more pain?"

"Just a little irritation. Nothing bad. I enjoy being able to eat once again."

"I would die if I had to go a week without my chocolate. I don't know how you did it for years."

"I didn't know what I was missing out on until you came home with these treats. Hand me another one, please."

Sakura turned to her side and looked at Sasori like he was asking for a kidney. "Sasori, I just gave you one!"

"I ate it," Sasori replied blankly.

"Well eat them slower. I don't have a lot left," said Sakura.

"But they are really good. I don't see why I should stop."

"Silly, you'll get fat if you keep eating like this. Your body before this was made of wood and didn't need food and it couldn't expand. Now that you have a normal human body, you'll have to look out for stuff like this."

"...Can I still have that candy bar?" Sasori asked, pleadingly.

"Damn, you know I can't refuse you anything," Sakura sighed as she tossed Sasori another candybar from the bag that was by her side.

The two of them were sitting side by side, upon Sakura's new bed with a large blanket wrapped around their bodies. Even though it was the beginning of spring, it was still a bit chilling on nights such as these.

A television set sat in front of the two, playing Howel's Moving castle with crystal clarity. And of course, there was a bag or two at Sakura's side, filled with chocolates and treats. The hour was late, but neither cared.

"Hey, Sasori," Sakura whispered to her red haired darling who sat next to her, sharing the large blanket that was spotted with clouds of red over a ink black sky.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Did you hear about Konan and Pein?"

Sasori looked down at Sakura and shook his head. He had been asleep for the past few days, so he really didn't know all that much about what was going on with the rest of the members in the base.

"He finally asked her, or rather, told her how he really felt. Konan nee chan was so happy. I don't think I've ever seen her smile so much," Sakura explained, sucking on a almond covered stick of Pocky.

"Really, I wonder what prompted him to speak to her after all these years."

Sakura looked up and narrowed her eyes, searching for something that would give away his emotions. "For some strange reason, I have a feeling you talked to him. Did you say anything to him, Sasori?"

"Maybe."

Sakura smiled bright, gasping in shock. "Sasori! you did say something to him, didn't you! Since Konan nee chan doesn't know, I'll thank you for her. I know she really happy."

"I didn't say much, I just told him how I felt about you and...such things. But if this makes you happy, I am pleased I did such a thing."

"Yes, I'm very happy Sasori. I am thankful for what you did."

Sasori slipped a arm around Sakura's torso and dragged her onto hi lap, setting his chin on the top of her head. Turning his face downward, he placed a soft kiss on top her head. "If you would only smile at me, with those eyes of your sparkling with the fire of your heart in joy, than all my life and it's toils would be not in vain."

Sakura blushed at how poetic Sasori was acting towards her. She was so stupid to think anyone else but Sasori could possess her hear so fully like this. She was ashamed to admit that she had a crush on Sasuke when they were younger. Any other man having a part of her heart sounded and felt so wrong.

"Sasori, you're so poetic. I... I am really glad you're mine.," Sakura whispered, nuzzling in deeper towards Sasori's chest.

Now that he was human and of flesh and blood, Sakura started to notice a certain scent he carried. The scent of the forest, of pine and earth after a rainfall. It was so comforting to be with him.

"I think you have it backwards Sakura chan. I am the one who is glad to have you here," Sasori replied.

Sakura laughed. "You are way too modest, you know. I though you would become a bit more...loose when you turned into a human, but Sasori will always be Sasori. I though your way of talking was a bit annoying at first, but now, I don't think I could have you any other way. If you were to change, you wouldn't be the Sasori I fell so hopelessly in love with."

"Hopeless, you say?" Sasori asked, tilting her chin up so that their faces were mere inches apart from one another. Seeing this, sakure smiled bright with a knowing look in her eye.

"Completely and utter lost in love without any hope, what so ever."

"Good, then in that case..." With those words Sasori killed the distance between their lips and pulled Sakura into a deep, loving kiss.

l

l

l

* * *

AN/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day.

No, it is not going over T.

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	30. Bucket

Disclaimer/ No, I do not own Naruto and I never will. Go ahead and be mean about it.

AN/ Please review, flames are welcome.Really...I do not care.

* * *

l

l

l

Chapter Thirty

Bucket

"Chaos shall rule all, Die omega and give me the secrets of your wicked cool hair styling ways!" Sakura cried, holding the Play station 2 controller above her head as she defeated the last level of hr video game. Final Fantasy Vll, dirge of Cerberus. The game was another one of Konan's that Sakura had borrowed in her anime/manga/anything not real craze.

"Sakura...you're starting to scare me. You haven't slept in twenty eight hours and you haven't had anything to eat aside from an icy and some pocky sticks seven levels ago," Konan hesitantly pointed out.

"So!?"

"You're scaring me Sakura."

"So!?

"Maybe you should pause this a save for another time-."

"NO! I can't stop now! I've almost beaten the game! Just a little more and I'll have the whole thing over and done for! I can't quit now. Not when I've come this far!"

Konan nodded, backing away from the crazed girl. "I'll have to tell Sasori not to leave you alone on week long missions. This could be bad for your health."

"DIE OMEGA! DIE!"

Konan scurried out of the room as fast as possible in hopes of finding something to pry Sakura away from the television set. It was the sixth day of Sasori's absence and Sakura was not taking to the lack of her red haired lover well.

In the beginning, Sakura red and slept all the time. Then Konan and she began to play duel monsters with yu-gi-oh cards. Sakura kept wining since Konan was horrible at any card game, and soon advanced onto the plat station 2. That was the beginning of the end for the pink haired maniac.

It wasn't Sakura fault really, she just was desperate to fill the hole in her heart Sasori left for her when he went away for such a long time. Aside from that, she had her fears of Sasori not coming back due to death from his new human body. So, to occupy her mind until her beloved returned, Sakura became obsessed with video games and yu-gi-oh cards and all that is Anime and manga.

Sasori's mission was only a week long one, but it had many dangers and possibilities of him being injured so badly that he dies from his wounds without a medic there to heal him. The red eyed sand lover was human now, however, he still possessed puppet like qualities that allowed him to wear puppet armor and control many different puppets at the same time without suffering the ten finger limitations most other humans was succumb to.

Sasori was a strong fighter, and a determined man. Nothing would be too powerful to keep him away from his pink haired lover for more than a week. Not even death. Sakura knew this, but still continued to worry in th back of her mind.

Pausing her game, Sakura set the controller down and sat against the side of Konan's bed. "Sasori, when are you going to come back to me. I miss you..."

Little did Sakura know, Sasori was thinking much the same way...

"Die you filthy human who keeps me from my return! Die!" Sasori bellowed, stabbing another dead ninja with his huge scorpion tale.

"Sasori...he's dead. He can't get any deader than that..." Deidara hesitantly commented, watching the poor body of the man continue to become more and more mutilated under Sasori's anger.

"Fine, then let's go!"

"Wait for me, yeah!"

Sasori said nothing as he began racing towards the hideout where his pink haired Sakura was alone without him. Going so many days without her was like coming out off drugs. The withdraw was too harsh.

l

Kisame looked up when he heard the whoosh sound of the seal being deactivated and quickly punched Hidan in the side and nodded to Kakuzu who nodded back, stuffing some money under his coat.

"Sasori, hey...I'm glad you back," Kisame greeted with a faked tired tone.

Sasori was seething as he climbed out of his puppet armor. "Where is Sakura? I need to see Sakura!"

"Umm...that's what we wanted to talk to you about Sasori," Hidan replied with a forced tone of sadness.

Sasori instantly calmed down. "What about Sakura?"

Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame all took deep breaths and looked Sasori in the eye, waiting a while before one of the spoke. "Sakura...oh how do I put this...two days ago she..." Kisame trailed off.

"Two days ago Sakura became very sick and just last night she kicked the bucket. I am very sorry for your loss, Sasori. But there was nothing we or anyone else could have done for her," Kakuzu finished.

Sasori's eyes grew wide and his breathing nearly stopped. The last thing he saw was the base's floor rushing up to meet him.

l

"You guys were too mean this time, saying someone died is going too far."

"Sakura is right, that was a mean joke."

"Sakura!" Sasori bolted awake when he heard Sakura's name and her voice

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry the guys tricked you. It was mean of them."

"I don't care as long as you're really right her, next to me and not a dream that fade away every time I try to reach out to you," Sasori whispered loudly, hugging Sakura tightly.

Sakura smiled recognizing her dear sweet Sasori and his words. "Don't worry, this isn't a dream."

l

l

l

* * *

AN/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day.

No, it is not going over T.

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


	31. Blood

impaired Disclaimer/ No, I do not own Naruto and I never will. Go ahead and be mean about it.

AN/ Please review, flames are welcome.Really...I do not care.

* * *

l

l

l

Chapter Thirty one

Blood

Thick and dark in the deepest shade of red, it raced under her shin and all through her body as her heart pumped it at a speed faster than it normally would.

"I can't breath, Leader sama," Sakura whispered in a shivering voice to the pierced male who stood next to her with her arm entwined around his own.

"Take deep breaths, in and out...in and out. It's perfectly normal to get nervous on a day like today. It's not everyday you get married to the love of your life," Pein replied.

Sakura inhaled deeply and exhaled, feeling how the pearl white bodice around her stomach area moved with her. Today was her weeding day. The big day she had been looking forward to ever since she could dream. She was happy and had no regrets about anything, so why was she so nervous all of a sudden?

The dress she wore was breathtaking with a tight bodice around her stomach that stopped right under her chest, giving way to a paler white material that hung loosely over the edges of her shoulders. Around her hips it spread out, cascading like a white river that shiverd in beauty with every steep she took down the red lined floor.

Pein patter her on the head, much like a father would and Sakura quietly told him to stop messing up to fancy bun Konan nee chan worked so hard on. A small portion of locks fell around her face, framing her cheeks nicely. Her lips were pained a dark maroon color and her eyes were set afire with red eye shadow.

The door before the two opened and Sakura's hear skipped a beet as Leader sama began to lead her forward. Sakura gown was shorter in the front than it was in the back, to reveal a pair of dark red heels that matched her make up and her nails.

The blood red roses in her hands trembled as she took another steep, and another.

Hinata and Naruto were in the seats, smiling lightly at her. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Rock lee...All of her old friends had been gathered for this day. She didn't know how Leader sama did it, and she really didn't care, but she was glad her friends were there to watch her on her special day.

Looking up Sakura saw Tsunade at the alter. She was her only bridesmaid aside from Konan who was smiling so brightly.

Across from her on the other side stood Sasori with Deidara behind him as his best man.

Sakura's heat stopped and could swear she felt the blood racing around in her body like mad.

"I still can't breath," Sakura whispered again to Pein.

"Deep breaths. Just take those deep breaths I told you about. This time and moment will not last forever, so don't worry too much. It's your weeding day, so enjoy it while you can."

Sakura nodded, her voice too small and weak to muster up and words she could use at a time like now.

She was now at the alter with Sasori standing at her side. He looked a little nervous as well, but not as much as Sakura felt. She could swear she was about to pass out, right then and there.

He took her hand in his and held the, "You ready?" he whispered.

"Y...yeah."

"Good, I love you."

Sakura felt tears build up in her eyes at his words. Not wanting her beautify done makeup to be ruined, she held them back and smiled brightly at her beloved red haired love.

"I love you too Sasori."

Words filled the air around her as the minister before her asked her and Sasori question about the love they shared. Asking them to promise to love one another and care for one another in sickness and in health, the good times and the bad times.

It never occored to Sakura how deep the vows before her were. She was swearing before God to take care of Sasori and love him for the rest of her life. Divorce was breaking that vow, and yet so many people follow through with it. The promices she was swearing herself to were no small matter. These vows were deep.

Sakura truly loved Sasori, and so there was no doubt in her hear or her mind that there would ever be anything that would tear the two of them apart, short of death.

"Do you, Sasori, take Sakura, to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Just like that.

No turning back now.

"And do you Sakura, take Sasori to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

Deep breath.

"I do."

Sasori smiled wildly as the ring bearer came forth and presented their marriage rings. Sakura took off her purity ring and replace it with her weeding band, a bright smile decorating her face, giving her beauty no amount of make up could.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sasori didn't wast any time in doing so as her grabbed Sakura and fiercely enveloped her in a kiss that communicated all his love and passion for his beloved wife.

Cheers when up in the air as the music from Indiana Jones started to play. Sakura looked up at Sasori with a "what the hell did you do" smile as he was handed a brown Indiana Jones hat from a grinning Kisame. Not missing a beat, he picked Sakura up in his arms and briskly walked out of the church.

"What was that for?"

"The music?"

"Yes the music!"

"Love is an adventure, and I don't think it stops when you get married."

Sakura leaned over and kissed her husband on the cheek. "I love you!"

"I adore you with all the love and passion my hear can bear," Sasori replied before kissing her once again with much fire and passion.

Waiting outside for them was a white clad carriage drawn by four white horses. Setting her down in the passenger's side, Sasori climbed into the driver's seat and picked up the reigns.

Koana was crying on Pein's shoulder and he was hugging her in comforting embrace. Hidan smiled towards Sakura and waved. Dediara smiled sadly but had to admit Sakura was better off with Sasori and that he never really had a chance. Just then his heart settled into peace and he was able to smile brightly and truly for the couple.

Pulling out a few birds, Deidara tossed them into the air and let them explode in an array of color and sparkling dust.

Sakura laughed out loud as petals of pink Sakura blossoms floated down all around her from the bombs eyed blond continued to set off in their honor.

"I have the most romantice spot in mind for the honeymoon."the blue

"And how soon can we get there?"

"As soon as you close your eyes."

l

l

l

* * *

AN/ This is in response to a challenge Gigicerisier posted on her Sakura Sasori form. It's a one month challenge fic that will (God willing) be updated every day.

I had a friend who did that at her weeding. Her husband played the music from Indian Jones and carried her off with that same hat. )(

Yes, yes, yes! Last chapter people and it is my favorite chapter! Wohoo! I'm so glad to be done with this. It seems like it's gone on forever and ever. I'm glad it's finally come to an end.

I hope you all like it and review! Please review! I _love_ reviews.

Ja ne people.


End file.
